


Homecross Act 1

by Sorrow_found_me



Series: Homecross [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Human/Troll Relationship (Homestuck), Multi, Original Character(s), SBURB Fan Session, SGRUB Fan Session, Trolls (Homestuck), безответные чувства, в акте про троллей (хайвбент типа) много описаний жизни до игры, возможно трикстер мод будет тоже, вопросы феминизма, гримдарк, злобная авторка (привет фб), изменения в коде игры, котовечки, на русском, перфекционизм, религиозные темы, стекло и флафф, фан-классы, фан-сессия, феминитивы, эскапизм
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrow_found_me/pseuds/Sorrow_found_me
Summary: Фан-сессия с некоторыми вольностями в правилах игры. Киды и тролли. Довольно много романтики.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Homestuck in 2019? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> В общем, эта штука начиналась как коротенькое развлечение, но меня затянуло в черную дыру составления фан-сессий, и вот мы здесь. Предупреждаю, что в этой работе будут отклонения (небольшие) от канона, но в целом я стараюсь придерживаться его.  
> Также начало довольно сильно напоминает оригинал, но дальше пойдут расхождения.

Авторская заметка: персонаж с именем Милли (ориг. Millie) принадлежит [Captain mello](https://twitter.com/Mellon98684571)

 

 

 

==============SGRUB™ SkaiaNet Inc.=================

Обновление готово к установке. Продолжить?

===>ДА

Файлы загружаются. Подождите…

 

===>

 

???: Это было на удивление легко. Я не думала, что наш план сработает.

???: ⋈ “Легко”?? Позволь мне напомнить тебе, что это было ни хрена не легко и относительно недавно ты объявила, что мы все обречены. Но да, конечно, продолжай обесценивать наши труды! ⋈

???: ...Никто не просил тебя комментировать.

 

===>

 

???: Добро пожаловать в новый, чудный мир.

???: ⚪ Не хочу никому портить настроение но куда делась милли ? ее уже давно не 5ыло видно...

???: ⋈ Это МЫ у тебя должны спрашивать, ты единственный с ней тусишь. ⋈ 

???: лично я рад что ее нет

???: ⚪ Меня тревожит ее отсутствие

???: Она всегда была сама по себе. **Она прекрасно все знает.** Так что забудь о ней.

???: _ребята зайдите в троллиан..._

 

===>

 

? темноеТаинство [?ТТ] открыла меморандум на доске ЛОМКА ≠ ЧИТЕРСТВО в ?:??

?ТТ: ⛤бращаюсь к⛤ всем у меня важное ⛤бъявление

НАСТОЯЩАЯ панацеяОтказчика [НПО] ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС ответила на меморандум

НПО: А вот и она.

НПО: Ты не собираешься забрать с нами Награду?

?ТТ: пр⛤сти н⛤ я не п⛤нимаю ⛤ как⛤й награде ты г⛤в⛤ришь не м⛤гла бы ты ут⛤чнить

НАСТОЯЩИЙ дымчатаяИзысканность [НДИ] ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС ответил на меморандум

НДИ: ⋈ Не-не-не, даже не думай начинать свою песенку, нахер тебя и твои приколы, мы уходим прямо сейчас и оставляем тебя дрейфовать в космосе, подальше от нас. ⋈

НДИ: ⋈ Аннетт, хорош глазеть на дверь, открой ее уже! ⋈

?ТТ: аннетт не ⛤ткрывай дверь ты еще не все сделала

НПО: То есть?

НАСТОЯЩИЙ тоскующийПоследователь [НТП] ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС ответил на меморандум

НТП: ⚪ Милли где ты воо5ще находишься ? **ты ведь просто сейчас пытаешься напудрить нам мозги ?** ?

?ТТ: начнем с т⛤г⛤ чт⛤ из вас пяти я п⛤тенциальн⛤ м⛤гу напудрить м⛤зги т⛤лько четырем

?ТТ: д⛤гадываешься п⛤чему? >;D

НПО: **Так, даже не начинайте.** Что я еще не сделала?

?ТТ: х⛤р⛤ш⛤ ли ты пр⛤верила раб⛤ту св⛤их с⛤к⛤мандник⛤в?

НПО: Я всегда все проверяю очень тщательно. Вероятность ошибки очень мала. Если бы ты была здесь с нами, то видела бы, что у нас все получилось.

 

===>

 

Загрузка файлов Обновления 24%

 

===>

 

?ТТ: хаха все на⛤б⛤р⛤т

?ТТ: если бы я была сейчас с вами т⛤ не видела бы главн⛤г⛤

НДИ: ⋈ нннГГГГ АННЕТТ МОЖЕШЬ ТЫ БЛЯТЬ ПРОСТО ОТКРЫТЬ ДВЕРЬ ⋈

НДИ: ⋈ ТТ ПИЗДИТ КАК ДЫШИТ ⋈

НДИ: ⋈ ПОЧЕМУ Я НЕ МОГУ ЕЕ ЗАБАНИТЬ ИЗ ЧАТА БЛЯТЬ ⋈

?ТТ: а х⛤чешь ф⛤кус-п⛤кус?

? темноеТаинство [?ТТ] запретила НАСТОЯЩЕМУ дымчатаяИзысканность [НДИ] отвечать на меморандум

?ТТ: >;D

НАСТОЯЩИЙ хроническийРомантик [НХР] ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС ответил на меморандум

НХР: ну спс блять теперь нам придется терпеть его неконтролируемые оры ирл

?ТТ: удачи!

НТП: ⚪ Видите здесь определенно есть подвох!! **ты определенно что-то задумала** , я нутром чую

?ТТ: и чт⛤ же я задумала?

НПО: Бобже, как вы мне надоели. Милли, скажи прямо, что мне нужно сделать?

?ТТ: спр⛤си у нашего мил⛤г⛤ нефрит⛤кр⛤вика как ⛤н д⛤стал лягушку

НПО: Зачем мне спрашивать, если я и так знаю?

?ТТ: знаешь как г⛤в⛤рил великий фил⛤с⛤ф изсаак ньют⛤н?

?ТТ: есть мн⛤г⛤е на свете друг г⛤аци⛤ чт⛤ нед⛤ступн⛤ вашим мудрецам

?ТТ: и тебе т⛤же нед⛤ступн⛤ знать все >;D

НПО: ... 

НПО: Ладно, 

НПО: спрошу.

 

===>

 

???: Ну-с. Как ты получил лягушку?

???: ⚪ Нууу, эм…

???: ⚪ толькопожалуйстанезлисьнаменя!!!!

???: ⚪ Я ее просто украл?..

???: ⚪ Но я сначала спросил разрешения, честно!!

???: ⋈ Я СЕЙЧАС СПРЫГНУ С ЭТОЙ ПЛАТФОРМЫ В НЕБЫТИЕ АААААААИЬЛТЫВЛТИАЛВПАЛПЬ ⋈

???: 😒😒😒 тебе помочь может

???: ⋈ СЕБЕ ПОМОГИ ЗАИМЕТЬ ЖИЗНЬ ОК???77??77?77?7 ⋈

???: эй вообще то у меня все в порядке с жизнью в отличие от тебя

???: Прекратите, вы оба!

???: ⋈ ВОТ И СЛУШАЙСЯ СВОЮ ХОЗЯЙКУ ОТСТАЛАЯ ЛИЧИНКА -

???: ⋈ АЙ ⋈

???: ⋈ ХВАТИТ МЕНЯ БИТЬ!! АННЕТТ!! ⋈

???: Может, мне засунуть твою шляпу тебе в рот для выразительности?

???: ⋈ ненада.. . ⋈

???: Вот и славно.

???: А теперь ты.

???: У кого ты ее украл?

???: ⚪ Тут рядом с нами есть еще одна сессия мне помогли ее найти эти нео5ъятные грустные 5оги которые живут в Дальнем Кольце мы уже давно с ними о5щаемся и они воо5ще не страшные на самом деле они очень грустные как я и сказал и мне даже захотелось им помочь но только мне кажется это не в моей компетенции и не стоит этого де-

???: Кхм.

???: ⚪ Ой прости! ну короче говоря. . .  они показали мне где находится другая сессия и я пона5людал за ними немножко. . . знаешь у них еще более безвыходная ситуация чем у нас и я подумал может мы можем быть полезными друг другу ?..

???: Ты хочешь сказать, что они в “более безвыходной ситуации” смогли вывести Лягушку Бытия, а ты не смог?

???: ⚪ Не совсем так ! Ну то есть. . . так. . .

???: ⚪ :с

???: У тебя была вся найденная мной информация об этих лягушках, с картинками и описанием, все мое благоволение - и ты не смог?

???: _он же не игрок Пространства…_

???: Не защищай его.

???: ⚪ Я не совсем украл… Мы договорились что я помогу взамен!

???: Ого, какие великодушные обещания. И когда ты собираешься помогать? Мы в минуте от того, чтобы выйти из игры.

???: _это произойдет не сейчас, то есть потом - ну - то есть - однажды. не могу сказать когда, но обязательно произойдет._

???: А ты знала, да, про эту ловкую сделку втайне от меня?

???: чуваки соре что встреваю но тут мил как бы немного жалуется что вы так долго

 

===>

Загрузка файлов Обновления 100%. Установка Обновления…

 

===>

 

НПО: Я узнала. Что дальше?

?ТТ: в⛤т видишь как п⛤лезн⛤ ин⛤гда интерес⛤ваться успехами с⛤к⛤мандник⛤в

?ТТ: а теперь рад⛤стные н⛤в⛤сти

?ТТ: я д⛤стигла б⛤г⛤ур⛤вня!

?ТТ: не вижу рад⛤сти

НПО: Я не понимаю, в чем проблема. Допустим, он стащил Лягушку у других игроков, результат от этого не меняется. Что ты хотела этим сказать?

?ТТ: а т⛤ чт⛤ с⛤ св⛤ими н⛤выми шикарными силами я не успела вд⛤в⛤ль п⛤п⛤льз⛤ваться

?ТТ: п⛤эт⛤му я вам немн⛤жк⛤ п⛤м⛤гу перед тем как к⛤е-чт⛤ пр⛤из⛤йдет

НПО: Нет, знаешь, я лучше послушаю своих не самых умных тиммейтов и открою дверь.

?ТТ: не глупи аннетт

?ТТ: за дверью тебя ждет с⛤всем не т⛤ чт⛤ ты ⛤жидаешь

?ТТ: эта лягушка была не ваша

?ТТ: эт⛤ не тв⛤й мир

?ТТ: не т⛤т ⛤ к⛤т⛤р⛤м ты мечтала

НТП: ⚪ Разве есть разница ?

?ТТ: глупенький :3

?ТТ: **не перебивай меня**

?ТТ: аннетт д⛤гадаешься ли ты чт⛤ нужн⛤ делать?

? темноеТаинство [?ТТ] поделилась ссылкой на профиль марширующеговЧерном [МЧ]

? темноеТаинство [?ТТ] поделилась ссылкой на профиль мифологииОптимизма [МО]

? темноеТаинство [?ТТ] поделилась ссылкой на профиль лавандовыйНектар [ЛН]

? темноеТаинство [?ТТ] поделилась ссылкой на профиль преданногоАмура [ПА]

 

===>

Установка Обновления 96%

 

===>

 

???: Что за?.. Что она сделала?!

 

===>

 

???: Дверь не открывается!

???: ⋈ ЗАЕБИСЬ ⋈

 

===>

 

?ТТ: скажите мне спасиб⛤ чт⛤ эт⛤т мем⛤рандум с⛤хранится >;]

?ТТ: и д⛤ встречи п⛤т⛤м

?ТТ: бб >;]

? темноеТаинство [?ТТ] закрыла меморандум

 

===>

Установка Обновления 100%. Установка завершена. Перезапустить игру?

 

===>ДА

Перезапуск…


	2. Chapter 2

Вот молодой человек стоит в своей комнате. Так получилось, что сегодня, 31 августа, у молодого человека день рождения! И хотя он родился тринадцать лет назад, имя ему будет дано только сегодня! Как же его будут звать?

  
ПОДРАЖАТЕЛЬ MEGADEATH ❌

  
Понятия не имею, на что вы намекаете.

  
=====>Ввести заново

МАЙК ПИТЧЕРМАН

  
Так-то лучше.

  
=====>Осмотреть комнату

  
Тебя зовут МАЙК ПИТЧЕРМАН. Как уже было сказано, сегодня у тебя день рождения, и в честь этого твоя ОТЦОВСКАЯ ФИГУРА купила тебе наиприторнейший клубнично-кремовый торт, который сейчас покоится на компьютерном столе. Спасибо, папа, очень приятно! Ты нисколько не обманываешься его жестом отцовской заботы. Ты хорошо его знаешь, и пассивно-агрессивный посыл за сладкой глазурью не скрывается от тебя. И нет, ты не собираешься резать свои шикарные волосы, только потому что они девчачьи. Ни на этот день рождения, ни на следующий - ни на какой. Тебе нравятся длинные волосы. Точка.

  
=====>Хватит болтать о волосах, осмотри комнату!

  
Ты подходишь к ПИАНИНО в углу комнаты. Его купили тебе на предыдущий день рождения. Можно сказать, что ты довольно музыкален. По крайней мере, ты хочешь в это верить. Пока что ты умеешь играть только простенькие мелодии, но ничего, время покажет.

  
=====>[S]Майк: сыграй что-нибудь

  
[Ты решаешь сыграть мелодию из одного из своих любимых сериалов.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sd8mWBaloO4)

  
=====>Осмотреть постеры на стене.

  
У тебя не очень много постеров, но те, что имеются - абсолютно божественны. Тебя привлекают ФИЛЬМЫ и СЕРИАЛЫ, в которых ПРОТАГОНИСТ сталкивается с ОЧЕНЬ СЛОЖНЫМИ МОРАЛЬНЫМИ ДИЛЕММАМИ. Вот, например, Уолтер Уайт из Во Все Тяжкие. Этот персонаж вызывает в тебе столько же восхищения, сколько страха. А вот рядом кое-что полегче, и улыбка невольно закрадывается в уголок твоего рта, стоит только вспомнить события фильма. Типа Крутые Легавые - конечно, это пародийная комедия, и тем не менее глубина личного конфликта Николаса и Денни, а также их трогательная дружба, запали тебе в душу.  
На кроватью висит постер твоей ЛЮБИМОЙ ИГРЫ. Это This Is The Police. Сколько раз ты прошел ее? Ты уже сбился со счета.  
Ты еще не упоминал? ПОЛИЦИЯ И ВСЕ, ЧТО С НЕЙ СВЯЗАНО, представляет для тебя ОГРОМНЫЙ интерес. У тебя нет плаката ПРОСЛУШКИ, но ты разделяешь мнение, что это один из наиболее правдоподобных сериалов на эту тему.  
На последнем постере… Ты не совсем уверен, кто именно тут изображен, но он точно принял мучительную и долгую смерть. Ты любишь себе представлять, что у этого человека больше нет ни близких, ни друзей, но он до самого конца сражался за тех, кто был ему дорог. Если говорить о тебе, то ты не уверен, смог бы ты пойти на жертвы с такой же самоотверженностью ради БЛИЗКИХ и ДРУЗЕЙ. У тебя их особо и нет.  
О, кажется тебе пишет твой ПРИЯТЕЛЬ.

  
=====>Ответить приятелю

  
\-- торговецРадостью [ТР] начал доставать сознательностьСмерти [СС] в 13:19 --

  
ТР: хей питчерман ;)  
ТР: каково это - ощущать на себе груз печали всех школьников которые не хотят в школу?  
СС: Спасибо за поздравление.  
ТР: ;)  
ТР: ты бы мог родиться 31 декабря и устроить себе двойной праздник на всю оставшуюся жизнь  
ТР: но питчерман у нас выбирает страдание ;)  
СС: Страдание - это не то слово. С тем объемом горького плача школьников по уходящему лету, который я испытываю на каждый день рождения, мне бы стоило выбрать для рождения 25 декабря. Как же я не подумал об этом заранее? Упустил такую возможность для символизма.  
ТР: какая непредусмотрительность с твоей стороны ;)  
ТР: на твое счастье у меня имеется ровно то что единственное способно сделать твой день лучше  
ТР: подарок ;)  
ТР: он тебе еще не пришел?  
СС: Кажется, нет. Блин, мне надо пойти и посмотреть на ту красную штуковину на почтовом ящике? Ну, знаешь, та, которая меняет свое положение, когда тебе приходит посылка?  
ТР: я глубоко оскорблен тем фактом что прошло больше половины дня а ты все еще не посмотрел пришел ли от меня подарок  
ТР: знаешь как много усилий и заботы мы в него вложили?  
СС: Ты опять говоришь от лица себя и своей кошки? Чувак, это ненормально.  
ТР: иди нахер питчерман. мы с моей кицой лучшая команда ;)  
ТР: и пока идешь туда подарок проверь по дороге  
ТР: обещаю что в нем нет никаких неожиданных сюрпризов ;)  
СС: Твоя привычка постоянно ставить подмигивающие смайлики ужасно раздражительна. Трудно верить тому, кто так общается.  
ТР: :О  
ТР: *сарказмсарказмсарказм*  
ТР: ;)  
СС: Почему я вообще с тобой общаюсь.  
ТР: потому что передо мной очень трудно устоять ;)

  
\-- торговецРадостью [ТР] прекратил доставать сознательностьСмерти [СС] в 13:26--

  
=====>Проверить посылку

  
Этот чел просто невыносим. Он постоянно ОБМАНЫВАЕТ тебя, называя это шутками. Ты не доверяешь ему, особенно после тех раз, когда из-за него ты оказывался в УЖАСНО НЕЛОВКИХ СИТУАЦИЯХ во время ваших совместных онлайн-игр, что, по словам ТР, было лишь проявлением дружбы. Но в то же время он умудряется быть неплохим приятелем, и, вообще-то, с ним приятно общаться. А на то, что временами он напоминает фурри, можно закрыть глаза. У всех свои тараканы в голове.  
Ты подходишь к окну и выглядываешь во двор. Как ты и думал, эта штуковина на почтовом ящике все так же находится в положении, которое обозначает отсутствие какой-либо почты. Зато ты замечаешь, как отец подъезжает к дому. Неужели он решил взять отгул в кои-то веки и провести этот день с тобой? Может, он набрался смелости исполнить свое обещание - позвать маму? Однако уже почти обед, а она даже не поздравила тебя смс-кой... Ты вспоминаешь, что у нее еще утро, и она, скорее всего, только встает. И все равно ты то и дело бросаешь томящиеся взгляды на экран телефона.  
А тебя тем временем ожидает неловкий сыно-отеческого расспрос о состоянии дел (= проявление заботы). О? Что это? Твой отец несет в руках ПОСЫЛКУ. Но ты довольно-таки уверен, что это не от твоего приятеля. Это от ПРИЯТЕЛЬНИЦЫ.

  
=====>Что еще за приятельница?

  
Приятельница, которая тебя ненавидит.

  
=====>О боже. Тебя вообще кто-нибудь любит?

  
Ты делаешь задумчивое лицо. Гм.  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  
=====>Неважно. Проверь, что в посылке

  
Чтобы проверить содержимое посылки, тебе придется сначала встретиться с отцом лицом к лицу. Тебе не особо хочется этого. Ты бы предпочел сидеть в своей комнате с этим прекрасным несъедобным клубнично-кремовым тортом, постерами твоих любимых фильмов и сериалов и пианино, на котором ты можешь играть только чуть-чуть.  
Хотя подождите. Ты чуть не забыл! Единственный твой знакомый, который, как тебе кажется, считает тебя своим ДРУГОМ, еще вчера прислал тебе свой подарок. Это какая-то игра, и надо бы проверить ее, пока он не начал доставать те - а вот и он. Пишет тебе. Достает. ТРЕБУЕТ.

  
\-- адамантовыйНадзиратель [АН] начал доставать сознательностьСмерти [СС] в 13:34 --

  
АН: Ты запускал игру  
СС: Как раз собирался.  
АН: Ты должен был сделать это еще вчера  
СС: Прости, не получилось. Были дела.  
АН: Чушь собачья  
АН: Устанавливай ее прямо сейчас  
СС: Хорошо, ладно, омг.  
СС: Что это вообще за игра такая? СБУРБ? Я о ней нигде не слышал.  
АН: Мне ее предоставили  
СС: …  
СС: Это нисколько не отвечает на мой вопрос, но ладно.  
СС: …  
СС: Ты не собираешься рассказать мне о ней побольше? Теперь у меня еще больше вопросов.  
АН: У тебя их слишком много  
АН: Всегда  
АН: Прямо сейчас ты должен установить ее  
АН: А потом сразу же написать ТР  
СС: Так.  
СС: Почему ТР?  
АН: Так надо  
СС: Стой, не говори мне, что это он тебе предоставил игру.  
СС: …  
СС: Блять.  
СС: Принимать от него что-либо - это добровольно лезть в его глупые ловушки!  
СС: Я не буду устанавливать игру.  
АН: По большей части мне наплевать  
АН: Приятного дня рождения, трусливая девчонка.  
\-- адамантовыйНадзиратель [АН] прекратил доставать сознательностьСмерти [СС] в 13:42 --  
СС: :/  
СС: Ты даже точку в конце поставил…  
\-- сознательностьСмерти [СС][СС] прекратил доставать адамантовогоНадзирателя [АН] в 13:42 --

  
=====>В задумчивости взирать на диски с игрой

  
Это неожиданное открытие будоражит в тебе любопытство и немалую толику подозрительности. Ты в задумчивости взираешь на оба диска с игрой, которые со вчерашнего дня так и лежат у тебя на кровати. Ты довольно опрятен, когда дело касается порядка в комнате, но иногда тебе попросту хочется небольшого хаоса.  
Поэтому ты спал с двумя дисками на кровати. Диски не пострадали. Ты достаешь их из коробки и разглядываешь. На них изображен лиловый логотип игры, ярко-голубое небо с белыми облаками и сложный лиловый символ, состоящий из множества наложенных друг на друга окружностей. Тебе интересно, что это означает.  
Очень интересно.  
А также то, кто все еще издает игры для ПК на дисках. Кстати, издательство нигде не указано.  
Во избежание всяких неприятных сюрпризов категории /пиздец_это_было_отстойно_но_я_все_равно_чувствую_себя_прилюдно_униженным, ты решаешь сперва написать ТР и потребовать с него объяснений. Даже если он будет увиливать от ответа и нарочно путать тебя - что он и будет делать - ты по крайней мере сможешь почувствовать это и не совершать ошибки.  
Ты говоришь это себе каждый раз, перед тем как попасться на его крючок.

  
=====>Майк: Доставать ТР

  
\-- сознательностьСмерти [СС] начал доставать торговцаРадостью [ТР] в 13:45 --  
СС: Хэй, слушай.  
СС: Ты здесь?  
СС: ТР?  
СС: …  
СС: Ладно, кажется, ты чем-то занят.  
СС: Напишу позже.  
\-- сознательностьСмерти [СС][СС] прекратил доставать торговцаРадостью [ТР] в 13:50 --

  
=====>Майк: Быть ТР

Ты не можешь быть ТР, потому что ТР слишком занят тем, что спит. И кто только спит средь бела дня??

  
=====>Майк: Будь собой и перестань быть трусливой девчонкой

Ты не девчонка и ты не трусливый. Почему эти два слова вообще поставлены рядом?! Тебя это возмущает.

  
=====>Раз так, иди спустись к отцу и поговори с ним

  
Нет. Ты не боишься, тебе просто не хочется переживать очередной супернеловкий разговор о том, как у тебя дела. У тебя есть идея получше.

  
=====>

  
Ты достаешь из ящика тумбочки еще один подарок, который пришел к тебе вчера. Для человека, которого никто не любит, у тебя слишком много подарков! Этот подарок пришел в приятно пахнущей светло-оранжевой коробочке.

  
=====>

  
Внутри лежат разнообразные принадлежности для рукоделия. Она действительно знает, чем тебя порадовать! Наверно, потому, что только ей ты признался, как любишь делать всякие штуки своими руками, а еще на ее день рождения ты связал игрушку персонажа из одной ее любимой игры. Конечно, некоторые скажут, что вязание не к лицу мальчику и лучше бы ты мастерил что-нибудь из дерева, однако она не осуждала тебя и не назвала девочкой, за что ты ей очень признателен. Она намного приятнее в общении, чем все остальные твои ПРИЯТЕЛИ. Также она оставила тебе открытку. Ты перечитываешь открытку:

  
_Дорогой Майк!_  
_С днем рождения тебя! :D Я надеюсь что посылка придет вовремя. Если раньше или позже то уж извини ‘^v^_  
_ Прими от меня этот скромный подарок. Жаль что мы живем так далеко друг от друга! Я бы устроила тебе незабываемую вечеринку и пригласила бы всех нас! Это было бы невероятно, просто блеск. Я ужасно мечтаю о нашей встрече! Мой старый друг (тот самый милый тролль, о котором я тебе рассказывала, но ты мне не верил :р) говорит что сегодня у нас появится такой шанс. И я точно знаю что это ~_  
_ Я возлагаю большие надежды на этот знаменательный день. Так что повыше нос, мистер экзистенциональный-кризис-25\8 :D Давай сегодня повеселимся!_  
_П.с. свяжи для меня фенечку или что-нибудь в этом роде! :D_  
_С любовью,_  
_ Элли._

  
=====>

  
Вот они. Приятные слова. Дружелюбные слова. Твое сердце наполняется теплым светом.  
О господи что это был за звук.

  
=====>Майк: Проверить звук

  
Звук доносился откуда-то снизу. Это может быть ошибкой, но ты решаешь спуститься и проверить, все ли хорошо.  
Ты выходишь из комнаты в коридор. Отца нигде не видать. Но из кухни валит дым. О нет…

  
=====>Идти на кухню

  
Как ты и думал, твой батя сломал микроволновку. Отличная работа, ответственный взрослый! Что ты вообще пытался сделать? Что-что?  
…  
Твой отец держится за сердце, словно пытаясь вернуть себе способность дышать, а потом прогоняет тебя. Ты виновато выходишь из кухни, улавливая слабый, но отчетливый запах алкоголя, который ни с чем не спутать.  
По-видимому, он сам со всем разберется.

  
=====>

  
Ты останавливаешься в зале. По телевизору показывают повтор Закона И Порядка, и ты зачем-то смотришь совершенно неинтересный тебе эпизод. Ты все равно видел их все. Тема работы в полиции тебя привлекает, если кто-то еще не понял. Но ты не просто хочешь стать полицейским или детективом или инспектором. Ты хочешь ЗАЩИЩАТЬ и СПАСАТЬ и ПРИХОДИТЬ НА ПОМОЩЬ. Ты ПРИРОЖДЕННЫЙ полицейский, ты знаешь это.  
Или нет?..  
Ты вспоминаешь свои увлечения и задумываешься, может ли будущий полицейский проводить свободное время за игрой на пианино и плетением цветных браслетиков.  
Быть собой - это так, так трудно. Это трудно, и никто не понимает. Хотя. Может, и понимает.

  
=====>Майк: Написать той, которая понимает

  
Ты поднимаешься в свою комнату.

  
\-- сознательностьСмерти [СС] начал доставать воздушнуюЭйфорию [ВЭ] в 14:13 --  
СС: Хэй.  
ВЭ: Привет! :D  
СС: Спасибо еще раз за подарок, мне очень приятно.  
ВЭ: Не за что! что прислали другие??  
СС: Ты не поверишь но я еще не смотрел.  
ВЭ: Растягиваешь удовольствие??  
СС: Наоборот, оттягиваю момент глубочайшего разочарования в своих приятелях.  
СС: Ты же знаешь какие они  
ВЭ: Ты все время называешь их приятелями  
ВЭ: а по-моему вы друзья!  
ВЭ: Не умаляй своей значимости для них :з  
СС: Иногда я думаю, что они общаются со мной только потому что ты нас познакомила(  
ВЭ: ПФФФФ  
ВЭ: МАЙК ТЫ ИДИОТ  
СС: Особенно ДА.  
ВЭ: ДА со всеми такая :D но она славная. надо просто ее узнать получше!  
СС: Кстати об узнать получше.  
СС: У тебя никогда не было сомнений о том, какое у тебя место в жизни?  
ВЭ: Майк тебе сегодня исполнилось 13 а не 31! /º0º\  
ВЭ: Не рановато ли о таком думать??  
СС: Ничего не могу с этим поделать. У меня такое чувство, что я не знаю себя вообще.  
СС: Например я хочу работать в полиции, но увлекаюсь плетением и музыкой.  
ВЭ: И что!!  
ВЭ: одно другому не мешает.  
ВЭ: Я бы даже сказала что это делает тебя разносторонней личностью! тебе не стоит так задумываться над этим. в конечном счете все сложится так как должно быть! то есть удачно :) поэтому просто плыви по течению  
СС: На удачу лучше не рассчитывать, по-моему.  
ВЭ: Слова того кто слишком уверен что от него зависит ВСЕ!  
ВЭ: Даже то что по идее не может зависеть от твоих собственных усилий как бы ты ни старался  
СС: От меня зависит многое. Наверное, даже повезет мне или нет?  
ВЭ: Нуууууу  
ВЭ: во многих случаях везение это чисто объективная штука  
ВЭ: вот например  
ВЭ: ты родился в семье полицейского  
ВЭ: Прости я забыла. кто твой папа по званию?  
СС: Капитан.  
ВЭ: Вот! он же управляет всем отделом так??  
СС: Грубо говоря.  
ВЭ: И значит шансы того что ты станешь полицейским уже выше! ведь если что твой папа может тебе помочь им стать)  
СС: Мне не нравится то, на что ты намекаешь…  
ВЭ: :3  
ВЭ: На самом деле я ни на что не намекаю, я просто говорю что тебе уже повезло родиться в семье полицейского если ты хочешь им стать  
ВЭ: возможно ты даже и заимел это желание только из-за папки  
СС: Вот именно. Хочу ли я этого на самом деле? Может быть, мне место - посреди оркестра?  
СС: Или в мастерской.  
СС: Или в ФБР.  
СС: Знаешь что, я вдруг стал на 99% уверен, что хочу работать в ФБР.  
ВЭ: Замечательно! :3  
ВЭ: А теперь быстро расслабился! никаких экзистенциальных мыслей! у меня есть кое-что получше!  
ВЭ: ИГРА!!!  
СС: Надеюсь, это не то, о чем я думаю…  
ВЭ: Хм?  
ВЭ: ОНИ ТОЖЕ ТЕБЕ ПИСАЛИ????  
СС: Кто “они”?  
СС: Те тролли?  
СС: Элли?..  
ВЭ: Ой прости  
ВЭ: Их двое и одна из них меня достала >:\  
ВЭ: и тут еще моя мамка что-то зовет меня  
ВЭ: в общем я напишу потом!  
ВЭ: и мы СЫГРАЕМ!!!  
СС: Да блин. Это ведь та самая игра, о которой я думаю?  
\-- воздушнаяЭйфория [ВЭ] прекратила доставать сознательностьСмерти [СС] в 14:33 --

  
=====>

  
Если честно, ты хотел поговорить с ней подольше. Обычно вы общаетесь с утра до ночи, но сегодня она была на удивление молчалива. Возможно, из-за достающих ее троллей? Тебе становится тяжелее сопротивляться все возрастающему интересу к этой игре. Похоже, у ВЭ она тоже есть. Может, АН получил ее не от ТР, а от троллей? Ты даже не знаешь, что хуже.  
...и ты бы действительно хотел поиграть в компании, отвлечься.  
Ты еще раз проверяешь почту, надеясь увидеть ответ от ТР. Нет, пусто. Ну что ж. Если эта игра сломает тебе компьютер, ты…  
…  
Попросишь у отца новый.  
:(

  
=====>Майк: Установи уже эту долбанную игру

  
Ты устанавливаешь уже эту долбанную игру. Блин, она очень долго устанавливается. Пока что твой компьютер не взорвался и не полетел, и ты считаешь это хорошим знаком.  
Чем бы заняться?

  
=====>Вылей на волосы литр лака и носись по дому, улюлюкая, как индеец

  
Нет. Ты не будешь тратить лак на это. И, кстати, у тебя нет лака для волос.

  
=====>Тогда иди и открой посылку от приятельницы

  
Со вздохом ты открываешь дверь и аккуратно выглядываешь вниз, в зал. Папы нигде не видно. Но входная дверь приоткрыта. Должно быть, он вышел выбросить испорченную микроволновку. Отлично! У тебя есть шанс найти посылку от приятельницы и заграбастать ее, пока он не видит!

  
=====>Майк: Беги скорее вниз!

  
Ты быстро бежишь вниз, а точнее, ты соскальзываешь по периле и только потом бежишь. Пока ты это делал, ты чуть не уронил стоящую снизу вешалку с одеждой, которая чуть не упала прямо в окно, чуть не разбив стекло.

  
Это самое веселое, что ты сделал за день.

  
=====>Майк: Обнаружить местоположение посылки

  
Ты внимательно оглядываешь зал. Посылки здесь нет. Это означает, что она, возможно, на кухне.  
У тебя очень мало времени.

  
=====>Майк: Проверить на кухне

  
На кухне ее тоже нет, ладно, придется проникнуть в комнату отЦА О НЕТ  
ОН УЖЕ ЗДЕСЬ.

  
=====>Майк: Встретиться с отцом лицом к лицу

  
Вот он, перед тобой. Рот хмуро поджат, а во взгляде читается суровое отцовское осуждение. Как будто это не он несколько минут назад не мог вздохнуть от боли в сердце. Ты мысленно приготавливаешься к убернеловкому расспросу о том, как у тебя дела.  
Возможно, продержаться тебе поможет вот эта щетка, будто ты пришел сюда убраться, да, всего лишь у --  
Ты хватаешь щетку и удираешь к себе. Ну. Пытаешься удрать.  
И у тебя не получается.

  
=====>Майк: СРАЖЕНИЕ!

  
Ты пытаешься сражаться с отцом с помощью щетки и пассивной агрессии, а также закидываешь его обвинениями в том, что от вас ушла мама. Он с опытом отражает их и применяет Удар Ниже Пояса: называет тебя девчонкой. Кажется, это поражение.

  
=====>Майк: Сбежать

  
Ты сбегаешь, совершив хитроумный отвлекающий маневр, включающий в себя - и мы не будем вдаваться в подробности - щетку и прихватку.


	3. Chapter 3

=====>

Вот ты снова в своей комнате, и ты все еще не достал посылку от приятельницы. Тебе вспоминается знаменитая цитата о том, что жизнь - борьба, о принадлежности которой к определенному философу или активисту тебе не совсем хорошо известно. Твой друг АН разбирается в этом лучше, и он наверно бы сказал тебе, кто автор такого высказывания, однако спрашивать у него ты не собираешься. Этот день рождения и так еле дотягивает до планки "ну такое себе", и делать осознанные шаги к тому, чтобы портить себе настроение дальше, выслушивая сухие выговоры АН о том, как стыдно не знать такие универсальные вещи, - просто глупость.

Кстати, как там игра, которую он тебе передал.

=====>

Игра почти установилась.

=====>Майк: Проникнуть в комнату отца

Чем скорее ты получишь посылку ДА, тем быстрее ты почувствуешь себя легче.

Ты хочешь выйти из комнаты, но внезапно обнаруживаешь, что заперт. Ты толкаешь дверь несколько раз, но безуспешно. Затем маленький клочок бумаги, просунутый под нее, привлекает твое внимание.

=====>Майк: Поднять клочок бумаги

Это записка от отца. Ты читаешь:

 

**Сын. Я очень разочарован твоим поведением, поэтому я вынужден посадить тебя под домашний арест. Я заблокировал дверь снаружи. С днем рождения.**

=====>

Он ...серьезно?!

Ты в гневе сминаешь записку и с досады бухаешься на кровать лицом вниз. Домашний арест?! Была бы мама с вами, она бы напомнила ему, как не надо смешивать работу с домом!

Угх, блин, прядь твоих волос попала на торт (который в результате неких непостижимых событий переместился со стола на кровать), и теперь на них крем. Этот день не может стать хуже.

=====>

Ты лежишь так, пока не смиряешься со своим положением. Потом вытираешь волосы, накрываешь торт салфеткой и напоминаешь себе, что ты арестован за попытку взять то, что принадлежит тебе. Система? Сосет.

В любом случае, че там с игрой.

=====>В любом случае, че там с игрой

Она полностью установилась. И, конечно же, ТР тут как тут. Достает тебя и ставит свои гребанные подмигивающие смайлики.

=====>Майк: Ответить ТР

\-- торговецРадостью [ТР] начал доставать сознательностьСмерти [СС] в 15:09 --

ТР: ты установил игру ;)

СС: Это вопрос или утверждение?

ТР: констатация факта ;)

СС: Ну и.

ТР: не знаю понял ты это еще или нет но это многопользовательская игра

ТР: и мы все в нее сыграем сегодня

СС: Отлично, меня как раз только что посадили под домашний арест.

ТР: пха что?

ТР: прости питчерман но ты лох

СС: -_-

ТР: я же любя ;)

ТР: теперь слушай внимательно питчерман ибо совсем скоро ты сможешь доказать что ты совсем не лох

СС: Потому что сыграю с вами? Кстати, кто эти все, о которых ты говорил? АН, ВЭ, ДА?

ТР: именно ;)

ТР: мы все в игре

СС: Это ты прислал игру АН, чтобы он прислал мне и чтобы я доверился и сразу установил ее? Потому что я раскусил твой план сразу. В следующий раз проси побыть твоим посредником кого-то более социально талантливого. АН не умеет врать даже в интернете.

ТР: но в итоге ты не сдержался и все равно ее установил ;)

ТР: а так да ты прав

ТР: ты мне не доверяешь и это еще одна твоя черта которая глубоко меня оскорбляет

ТР: мне так больно питчерман :(

ТР: ладно-ладно я перейду к делу перестань на меня дуться

ТР: ты еще здесь?

СС: Зачем-то, да.

ТР: <3

ТР: в общем ты же видел что там два диска

ТР: если просто то один из них устанавливает клиентскую версию а другой серверную

ТР: сейчас ты клиент

ТР: а я твой сервер

СС: Что это значит?

ТР: то что я сейчас подключусь к тебе и введу тебя в игру ;)

СС: Эм… Я ничего существенного из этого не понял.

ТР: мы все войдем по очереди

ТР: порядок будет такой: СС > ТР > ДА > ВЭ > АН

ТР: я ввожу тебя, меня вводит ДА, ее вводит ВЭ, АН вводит ВЭ, и ты завершаешь цепочку, вводя АН

СС: Ладно, допустим. А в чем суть игры?

ТР: создать вселенную ;)

СС: ...Окей. А что для этого надо будет сделать?

ТР: это мы решим на месте

ТР: кстати как тебе спится?

СС: Причем здесь это?

ТР: просто ответь на вопрос

СС: Ну… Вроде, нормально? Не жалуюсь.

ТР: ладненько сейчас я к тебе подключусь ничему не удивляйся ;)

\-- торговецРадостью [ТР] перестал доставать сознательностьСмерти [СС] в 15:15 --

=====>Майк: Ничему не удивляться

Ты не можешь чему-либо удивляться, потому что ты даже не понимаешь, что ТР имел в виду. Ты просто сидишь на стуле и смотришь на интерфейс игры, а потом ты видишь, как площадь твоей комнаты внезапно увеличивается БЛЯТЬ ЧТО.

=====>Майк: Спросить у ТР, что происходит

\-- сознательностьСмерти [СС] начал доставать торговцаРадостью [ТР] в 15:15 --

СС: Что это было?!

СС: Это ты делаешь?

ТР: прямо сейчас я расчищаю место под нужные штуки

 

=====>

ТР: а еще я тебя вижу ;)

ТР: именно таким я тебя и представлял

ТР: офигеть у тебя чистая комната

СС: …

СС: Я вдруг вообще ничего не понимаю.

СС: Каким образом ты меня видишь и, что более важно, каким образом ты можешь изменять мою реальность?

ТР: игра это позволяет

ТР: мы в игре чувак

ТР: ну почти в игре

ТР: кстати какой там у тебя способус?

СС: Все тот же старый-добрый дубинковидный.

ТР: а ну да ментовская херня

СС: Ты намекаешь на то, что он мне понадобится?

ТР: а то ;)

ТР: и совсем скоро

ТР: осторожно я ставлю алхиматор

СС: Что это за…

ТР: у тебя как раз место по центру пустует

ТР: слишком большая комната для тебя одного тебе так не кажется

СС: Тут бы уместились двое. Но у меня нет ни братьев, ни сестер.

=====>

Теперь твоя комната в два раза больше. Ты молча наблюдаешь за тем, как большая круглая белая херня приближается к центру твоей комнаты и с грохотом опускается на пол.

Она выглядит довольно круто и ты сразу же встаешь на нее. Ведь ты абсолютно все про нее знаешь и нет совершенно никакой вероятности, что вставать на нее опасно.

=====>

СС: Что это штуковина делает?

ТР: алхимизирует вещи

ТР: но нам нужны как минимум две другие штуки для основного комплекта

ТР: тотемофрезер и основопресс

ТР: блин

ТР: кажется я должен был начать с тотемофрезера

СС: То есть, ты наебался, не успев начать?

ТР: молодой человек следите за языком :О

ТР: я тут стараюсь изо всех сил

СС: А когда я смогу манипулировать окружением… Кого там? АН? Стой, точно, он же последний. Получается, еще не скоро?

ТР: а ты хочешь поскорее манипулировать? ;)

=====>

На новую часть твоей комнаты опускается еще одно непонятное устройство. ТР приставил его к стене. Оно напоминает тебе очень большую швейную машинку.

=====>

СС: А это что за херня?

ТР: тотемофрезер

ТР: он делает тотемы

ТР: очень важно

ТР: а теперь внимание основопресс

ТР: кстати я бы посоветовал тебе найти крутую штуку которую ты бы хотел оживить ;)

СС: В каком смысле?

ТР: ну там

ТР: может у тебя любимая игрушка есть ;)

СС: Гм. У меня нет игрушек.

СС: Разве что не в моей комнате...

СС: Кстати! Погоди ставить очередную огромную штуку сюда, тем более, что тут уже места нет.

ТР: я собирался убрать это пианино

СС: РУКИ ПРОЧЬ

СС: ...Боже всратый, насколько ты вообще непоследователен?? Как ты собирался убрать пианино, если ты уже готовился поставить осново-вот-эту-вот херню?

ТР: я бы нашел решение ;)

СС: Нихуя бы ты не нашел! Ты бы просто разломал всю мебель в моей комнате!

ТР: успокойся и доверься мне

=====>

Ты не можешь успокоиться. Наоборот, ты закипаешь все больше. Почему в твой день рождения все хотят принести тебе как можно больше неприятностей? Почему хотя бы один твой день рождения не может пройти без глупых подколов и лишних оскорблений? И, боже, почему ТР такой непоследовательный?!

Ты замечаешь, что тебя пытается достать другой твой кореш. Это ВЭ. Но ты слишком раздражен, чтобы ответить.

 

=====>

СС: Ты можешь выломать мне дверь?

ТР: с удовольствием ;)

=====>ТР: Выломать дверь

ТР выламывает дверь из твоей комнаты. Точнее, он отделяет ее от стены. Ну вот, теперь ты свободен. Правда, ты понятия не имеешь, как объяснить неожиданные изменения в интерьере вашего дома отцу. Что ж, это его вина, что запер тебя.

Ты видишь еще одну записку на пороге твоей комнаты. Со скепсисом ты поднимаешь ее. В ней написано:

**Сын. Ты стал достаточно сильным, чтобы выйти из комнаты. Я так горжусь тобой.**

Он издевается над тобой, не так ли? Кстати, где он?

=====>

СС: Ты же можешь видеть мой дом? И все, что внутри?

ТР: еще круче ;) я могу масштабировать

СС: Скажи тогда мне, где мой батя.

ТР: согласно моим спутниковым данным он находится вне поля обозрения

СС: То есть, его нет дома? Он уехал? Его машины нет?

ТР: питчерман ты чего так распереживался

СС: А, ну да, я забыл, что тебе незнакомы муки сожительства с родителями.

СС: Ты воспитан кошкой.

ТР: лучшей на свете <3

=====>Майк: Совершить вторую попытку проникнуть в комнату отца

Ты совершаешь вторую попытку проникнуть в комнату отца, на этот раз удачную. О, воспоминания! Они нахлынули на тебя, стоило войти в это запретное место. Последний раз ты тут был, пока мама еще жила с вами. То есть, несколько месяцев назад.

Его комната захламлена так, как может быть захламлена зона комфорта немолодого капитана полиции, от которого не так давно ушла жена, оставив ребенка в подростковом возрасте, с которым у него много разногласий. Руки так и чешутся прибраться. Еще чего! Ноги твоей здесь не было, ты ничего не видел. Подумать только, этот человек пытается убедить тебя в том, что он серьезный родитель, оставляя во всяких разных местах псевдонуарные записочки! Раньше здесь на стенах висели дипломы, грамоты, сертификаты, благодарности в стеклянных рамках, а полки были уставлены разнообразными статуэтками...

Ты слышишь грохот снизу.

=====>

ТР: пока ты реминисцируешь в комнате своего человеческого родителя я поставил основопресс в гостиной

ТР: я подвинул стол :з

СС: Поверю тебе на слово, что ты не сломал его.

ТР: кстати я нигде не вижу своего подарка

ТР: неужели он все еще в пути?

СС: Технически, ты сделал мне два подарка.

ТР: следовательно ты должен мне два подарка на следующий год ;)

СС: Я пришлю тебе две упаковки кошачьего корма вместо одной.

ТР: :ООО

ТР: это будет замечательно!!!!!

СС: …

=====>Майк: Взять подарок ДА

Вот он, на столе, рядом с ноутбуком отца. Под ним лежит свежая газета, и ты краем глаза замечаешь до ужаса абсурдный прогноз очередного апокалипсиса: пишут, что к Земле, возможно, приближаются десятки метеоров. Но это неточно.

Ты открываешь подарок. Боже, эта коробка огромна! Что это тут у нас?

=====>Майк: В удивлении разглядывать подарок

Ты не можешь поверить своим глазам. Это… Это дакимакура с… Коннором. Ты испытываешь неопределенное сочетание смущения, радости и стыда. Ну почему она такая? Почему она тебя так ненавидит? Почему при всем этом она так хорошо тебя знает?

Ты незамедлительно запихиваешь подушку обратно в коробку.

=====>Майк: Сказать ДА спасибо?..

\-- сознательностьСмерти [СС] начал доставать дресденскийАнахронизм [ДА] в 15:28 --

СС: Эм,

СС: привет.

СС: Спасибо за подарок, наверное?

СС: Я не ожидал такого.

ДА: ага пожалуйста

СС: Это такой тонкий троллинг, да?

ДА: бокал шампанского этому гению

СС: Ожидаемо.

ДА: что значит ожидаемо

ДА: хочешь сказать ты ожидаешь от меня только плохие подарки

ДА: хочешь сказать это не то о чем ты мечатл

СС: Я не мечтаю о том, чтобы обниматься с Коннором из Детройта! С чего ты взяла?

ДА: ой да не гони питчерман только тупой бы блин не догдался что даоить тебе учитывая как сильно ты течешь по всей этой ментовской херне и в особенности по этоум смзливому андроиду тьфу

ДА: достаточо пообщаться с тобой две минуты

СС: Разве я настолько часто об этом говорю?

ДА: я тебе на другой вопрос отвечу товарищ любезный

ДА: ты слишком РЕДКО говоришь о чем-то реально интересном!

ДА: когда тр зачем-то зовет тебя к нам ты либо отмалчиваешься либо обламываешь весь кайф

СС: Я так не считаю...

ДА: прямо как этот моралфаг с палкой в жопе ан НЕНАВИЖУ ЕГО

ДА: помнишь мы хотели ПО-ДРУЖЕСКИ, повторяю, В ШУТКУ, взломать акк ан и заспамить его профиль фуррями?7?

ДА: И ТУТ ВСТРЕВАЕШЬ ТЫ НА СТРАЖЕ НРАВСТВЕННОСТИ как будто блять виабу девочки с ушками это верх неприличия

СС: По отношению к АН это было бы чистой воды буллингом. Вы ведь собирались отправить ему прон. А разве вы не заметили, что он старательно избегает всего даже отдаленно эротического?

СС: А, ну да, вы же почти не общаетесь.

ДА: ты дурак питчерман ты не понимаешь что БЕГСТВОМ ОТ ПРОБЛЕМЫ НЕ ИЗБАВИШЬСЯ ргуими словами МЫ СОБИРАЛИСЬ ПОМОЧЬ ЕМУ плюс это смешно

ДА: думаешь какие то голые фурри его бы сильо задели да он бы кинул нас в чс а потом ты бы нас помирил НА ЭТО И БЫЛ РАСЧЕТ

ДА: МЫ ПРОСТО ВЕСЕЛИЛИСЬ И ХОТЕЛИ РАСТРЯСТИ ЕГО НА ЭМОЦИИ В ЭТОМ ВСЯ СУТЬ

СС: Ты говоришь, как типичный хулиган.

ДА: А ТЫ ГОВООРИШЬ КАК ТИПИЧНЫЙ ЗАНУДА 

ДА: и на твой др я желаю тебе ПЕРЕСТАТЬ БЫТЬ СКУЧНОЙ ЗАНУДОЙ КОТОРЫЙ ССЫТ КИПЯТКОМ ОТ КАРЬЕРЫ КОПА

ДА: бывай питчерман!

\-- дресденскийАнахронизм [ДА] прекратила доставать сознательностьСмерти [СС] в 15:35 --

=====>

Что ж, твое настроение официально забралось под плинтус.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> паблос: https://vk.com/team_red_owns


	4. Chapter 4

=====>Майк: Быть достанутым ТР

А, ну да. ТР же разрушает твой дом.

ТР: эй ты чего там застрял

ТР: ого

ТР: это что за огромная коробка

СС: Это подарок.

ТР: это от ВЭ

СС: Нет, это от ДА.

СС: Некоторые люди совсем не задумываются о том, что в языке и так полно омонимов, и создают новые.

ТР: не то что ты ;;;;))))

CC: Эм. Ты о чем?

СС: А, ну да…

СС: Но это совершенно случайно так получилось! Я даже не думал об этом, когда создавал аккаунт.

ТР: какая любопытная случайность ;) для человека который немец по матери ;) и который любит полицию ;)

СС: Прекрати.

СС: Мой ник - это клевая отсылка на шедевральный альбом, и я не собираюсь его менять.

ТР: как пожелаешь ;)

ТР: а что было внутри такой огромной коробки

СС: Неважно.

ТР: важно :о

ТР: ДА так постаралась

СС: Знаешь, я сейчас подумал, что, получается, АН ничего мне не подарил.

ТР: кого этим удивишь

СС: Странно. Я думал, он считает меня своим другом. Но мы с ним почти не общаемся. Мне трудно даже представить, чтобы он писал кому-то не по делу.

ТР: я точно последний человек которому он пишет ;)

СС: Хотя, знаешь, я даже рад, что он мне ничего не подарил. Он… несколько жуткий тип.

ТР: мистер господин питчерман спускай свою болтливую задницу в гостиную и приступай к работе

СС: Это не гостиная, это зал.

ТР: какая разница

ТР: чел нет не объясняй мне в чем разница

=====>Майк: Приступить к работе

Ты спускаешься в зал и с облегчением обнаруживаешь, что ТР действительно не разломал ничего. А только подвинул в сторону. Теперь по центру стоит один из этих непонятных белых аппаратов. Кажется, у этого открывается крышка. Ты дергаешь за вентили, но тебе не хватает силы, чтобы крышка открылась.

ТР: дай я тебе с этим помогу

=====>ТР: Помочь

Ты немного отдаляешь масштаб, чтобы найти что-нибудь достаточно увесистое для разбивания крышки. Хотя читатель тебя совсем еще не знает. Но ты пока не хочешь, чтобы тебя знали. У тебя особое положение ;)

=====>

Кажется, в этом доме из увесистых вещей только пианино, холодильник и унитаз. Выбор очевиден.

=====>ТР: Извлечь унитаз

СС: Какого хрена ты делаешь…

ТР: не переживай я верну на место ;)

=====>ТР: Ударить унитазом по крышке

Ты ударяешь унитазом по крышке основопресса. Он начинает ярко светиться, ослепляя все вокруг неистовым голубым цветом. Кульминацией этого светопреставления становится мерцающая плоская сфера в форме символа игры.

Затем из него выскакивает, зависая в воздухе, ярко-голубой цилиндр.

На маленьких дисплеях основопресса появляется таймер: 31:08.

СС: Ого, а это что?

ТР: вот эта мерцающая штука называется протоспрайтом

ТР: туда ты должен будешь закинуть что-то

ТР: предлагаю подождать мою посылку и закинуть то что внутри

ТР: хотя по правде у нас не так много времени

ТР: чуть больше чем полчаса

ТР: ты уверен что она еще не пришла?

СС: На самом деле, надо бы проверить. Вдруг та штука на почтовом ящике опущена?

ТР: окей

=====>Майк: Проверить почту

Ты выходишь на залитое ярким солнцем крыльцо. Прохладный ветер последнего дня лета развевает пряди твоих волос. Прежде чем посмотреть на почтовый ящик, ты кидаешь взгляд на кристально-голубое небо, подернутое белоснежными пухлыми облаками. Что это там мелькнуло? Тебе кажется, что на небе что-то мерцнуло и погасло.

Ты видишь, что ручка почтового ящика все в том же положении, что и утром. Это означает, что посылка ТР все еще не пришла. На всякий случай ты подходишь удостовериться в этом. Да. Пусто. Гм. Как странно.

=====>Майк: Вернуться в дом

СС: Она все еще не пришла.

ТР: блин

СС: А что там вообще?

ТР: кое-что очень нужное

ТР: ладно погоди тогда я скоро вернусь

СС: Стой, куда ты? Ты звучишь так, словно все это серьезно.

ТР: питчерман ты идиот у меня всегда все серьезно

\-- торговецРадостью [ТР] перестал доставать сознательностьСмерти [СС] в 15:59 --

=====>Быть ТР, наконец

Теперь ты ТР. Где это ты? Что за дурацкая желтая пижама на тебе?

=====>Нет времени объяснять!

Тебе нужно поскорее проснуться!

=====>ТР: Проснуться

Ты просыпаешься в своей мастерской. В ней так много всего интересного. Например, куча инструментов, разбросанных по полу вперемешку с частями каких-то замудреных устройств и фантиками. Словно у тебя тут каждый день - это гребанный Хеллоуин. Но все это потом, а сейчас ты не теряешь ни минуты! Твоему другу грозит опасность, и если не помочь ему вовремя, под опасностью будете вы все! О, привет, Буся.

=====>ТР: Не терять ни минуты

Но, тем не менее, чешешь Бусю за ушком. Буся довольно мурчит. Ты любишь ее больше жизни. Хорошая киса. Лучшая подруга.

Буся смотрит на тебя. Что это такое, мисс? Осмелюсь предположить, что вы голодны? Ну что же, тогда извольте проследовать за мной на кухню! Там вас ждут все самые первоклассные delikatessen.

=====>ТР: Накормить Бусю

Ты достаешь из морозилки сырую рыбу, которую ты поймал вчера. К сожалению, там где ты живешь совсем нет магазинов, и тебе приходится самому добывать еду для себя и своей кошки. И ты не можешь сказать, кто из вас привередливее.

=====>ТР: Положить рыбу в микроволновку

Ты сам собрал ее.

=====>ТР: Вернуться в мастерскую, пока рыба разогревается

Ты возвращаешься в мастерскую, и наконец-то мы можем ее осмотреть. Не так уж ты сильно и торопишься. Как там говорила твоя таинственная напарница? “Время на вашей стороне”? Так вот. Время на нашей стороне. Что бы это ни значило.

Но притормози-ка на минутку. Как тебя зовут?

=====>Ввести имя

ВСЕЗНАЙКА ФУРРИЁБ

Не-а.

=====>Ввести имя еще раз

ИТАН

Вот так-то лучше.

=====>А где фамилия?

Не-не-не, ты никому не называешь свою фамилию. Это секрет ;)

=====>Иди нахер со своими секретами. Мне нужна твоя фамилия

А тебе нужен перерыв от назойливых чуваков. В любом случае, свою фамилию ты оставишь при себе.

=====>Тогда я буду называть тебя Фурриёб

Ах так? Тогда ты переносишь знакомство с собой!

=====>Какого хера??

Поздравляю, умник, ты снова Майк.

=====>Майк: Потрогать ярко-голубой цилиндр

Ты трогаешь ярко-голубой цилиндр, который выскочил из основопресса. На ощупь он гладкий и немного как холодный гель. Ты задаешься вопросом, зачем он вообще нужен и что с ним делать. ТР тебе не отвечает. Но зато тебя уже долгое время пытается достать ВЭ.

=====>Майк: Ответить ВЭ

\-- воздушнаяЭйфория [ВЭ] начала доставать сознательностьСмерти [СС] в 15:26 --

ВЭ: Ты никогда не задумывался почему наши родители такие странные?

ВЭ: Они словно пытаются сделать из нас бойцов ниндзя или вроде того

ВЭ: Моя мама постоянно заливает мне про восточную философию с апломбом на то что я так вдохновлюсь ее словами что стану самураем 

ВЭ: /закатывает глаза/

ВЭ: Иногда я завидую ТР и ДА за то что они живут полностью одни!

ВЭ: Мне бы так повезло :/

ВЭ: Более того она утверждает что я обязана ухаживать за ее садом! но это такая скукота. ты представляешь что такое работа в саду?

ВЭ: Это убийство милых сорняков. вегетарианец во мне негодует >:<

ВЭ: Эй ты тут??

ВЭ: Хм кажется нет

ВЭ: Но меня тут еще кое-кто достал! Все время спрашивает о тебе!

ВЭ: Так что я решила тебе написать.

ВЭ: Это один из тех троллей которые прилипли ко мне как банные листья!

ВЭ: Но тот который интересуется тобой вообще-то славный малый. мы с ним уже давно общаемся на самом деле! я была бы не прочь с ним подружиться ирл.

ВЭ: Что ведет меня к настоящей теме данного разговора-монолога!

ВЭ: Когда мы сыграем???)))

ВЭ: Я ждуууууу

СС: Прости, Элли, что не ответил сразу.

СС: Тут столько всего произошло!

СС: Я запустил игру ТР подключился ко мне и начал творить всякую ересь.

СС: Сломал мне унитаз например.

СС: А теперь он куда-то исчез, оставив меня одного с тремя непонятными устройствами в доме. Сказал, что мне нужно дождаться подарка от него. Не знаю что там может быть такого важного

ВЭ: АГА ТЫ В ИГРЕ!!!

ВЭ: ТР мне тоже писал! он говорил что я войду только после ДА. не могу дождаться!

СС: Один из троллей интересовался мной?

ВЭ: Ага с:

ВЭ: Странно что он пишет об этом мне а не сразу тебе.

СС: Так может он троллит.

СС: А что второй?

ВЭ: Насколько я поняла это она. ну, девушка. девочка. не знаю. она говорит ей 10 лет и я ей нисколько не верю.

ВЭ: Она общается как моя мама :/

СС: Вдруг это она и есть?

ВЭ: НЕЕЕЕЕЕТ

ВЭ: Кринж!

СС: А что тот обо мне спрашивал? Ну, который интересовался.

ВЭ: Какой ты из себя :)

СС: Да? И какой?

ВЭ: Совсем не чудаковатый с:

СС: Эм…

ВЭ: Хаха шучу сс: я просто дала бедному интернет-троллю несколько советов по тому как подкатывать к незнакомцам потому что он наверняка этого и добивался!

ВЭ: И все они были очень очень плохими!

СС: Надеюсь, он использует их на мне. Или это тоже она?

ВЭ: Нет это он.

ВЭ: Мне так не терпится попасть в игру! может ты пока подключишься ко мне?

СС: ТР говорил, что я буду подключаться к АН.

ВЭ: :С

ВЭ: Но ведь его пока здесь нет а я уже давно жду возможности!

ВЭ: У меня уже все готово.

СС: Нет, прости. У меня такое чувство, что из всех нас только ТР имеет представление о том, как и что надо делать.

СС: ...что удивительно, ведь несколько минут назад он выломал мой унитаз и использовал его в качестве молотка.

ВЭ: Я тоже знаю что нужно делать! ничего сложного

ВЭ: ты сказал что ТР уже установил тебе основопресс тотемофрезер и алхиматор?

ВЭ: на какой стадии ты сейчас?

СС: Я просто стою и взираю на ярко-голубую штуку, похожую на гель в форме цилиндра.

ВЭ: О я поняла! это называется основитая болванка. тебе нужно вставить ее в тотемофрезер

СС: Зачем?

ВЭ: Это позволит тебе продвинуться дальше по игре!

СС: Окей, я несу ее. Тут еще этот… Плоский круг? Он меня нервирует. Он издает какие-то странные громкие звуки.

ВЭ: О БОЖЕ Я СОВСЕМ ЗАБЫЛА

СС: Что еще?

ВЭ: ОБРАТНЫЙ ОТСЧЕТ!

ВЭ: Посмотри на свой основопресс там должен быть таймер

СС: О…

СС: Он показывает, что у меня осталось 23 минуты и 43 секунды…

СС: До чего?

ВЭ: Тебе нужно успеть за это время войти в медиум!

СС: Что такое медиум?

ВЭ: АААААА НЕУЖЕЛИ ТР ТЕБЕ НИЧЕГО НЕ ОБЪЯСНИЛ??

СС: Я бы наоборот удивлялся, если бы он объяснил.

ВЭ: Если он не вернется в ближайшее время то ты в жопе!

СС: …

СС: Бля.

СС: А ты не можешь его заменить? С тобой все наверняка пройдет лучше.

ВЭ: Вот блин я не уверена

ВЭ: он ведь уже твой сервер-игрок

ВЭ: я попробую что-нибудь сделать!

ВЭ: Подожди.

\-- воздушнаяЭйфория [ВЭ] прекратила доставать сознательностьСмерти [СС] в 16:04 --

=====>Майк: Быть ВЭ

Теперь ты ВЭ. Ты-то, наверно, выпендриваться не будешь и сразу дашь узнать свое имя?

=====>ВЭ: Не выпендриваться и дать узнать свое имя

Эй выпендриваешься тут только ты >:C

=====>Ввести имя

Ты, как всегда, собираешься ввести нечто остроумное, но у этой девчонки нет времени на твою ерунду. Она останавливает тебя прежде, чем ты успеваешь набрать что-то вроде КОНОПАТАЯ ФИНТЕТКА. Она называет свое имя:

Элли Эверлей.

Так-то.

=====>Элли: Попробовать присоединиться к Майку


	5. Chapter 5

=====>Элли: Попробовать присоединиться к Майку

Ты собираешься запустить серверную версию игры, но замечаешь, что тебе снова кто-то пишет. Это твоя подруга, ДА. Правда, в жизни ты ее так не называешь. У нее есть имя, но ты пока его придерживаешь у себя из уважения ко мне, рассказчице, что я весьма ценю. Не все персонажи настолько учтивы.

 

=====>Элли: Заткнуть рассказчицу

Что? Такой команды не существует, дурашка. Если заткнуть рассказчицу, кто же будет рассказывать историю?

 

=====>Элли: Проверить ДА

Вот это верно! Лучше сделай вид, будто никакой рассказчицы и команд не существует и ты не чья-то фантазия, а я же уподоблюсь крохотному серому существу пыльных уголков в старых домах и буду тише воды ниже травы.

 

\-- дресденскийАнахронизм [ДА] начала доставать воздушнуюЭйфорию [ВЭ] в 16:06 --

ДА: прив

ВЭ: Хэй привет!

ВЭ: Ты уже установила игру?

ДА: о боже ты только о ней и болтаешь

ДА: даже ниче сказать не дала

ВЭ: Игра это наша тема для обсуждений номер один! :D

ДА: блен елли притормози ка на секунду бога ради

ВЭ: /нажимает носком своего черного шипастого ботинка в военном стиле на педаль тормоза и вальяжно разваливается на сиденье опустив стекло/ слушаю тебя детк 

ДА: ых

ДА: ахтунг тупой вопрос на подходе

ВЭ: owo

ДА: блядь не делай это лицо

ДА: прецтавляю тебя развалившейся на сиденье вся такая брутальная типа и тут это лицо и мне хочется отправить тебя в ад

ДА: КОРОЧЕУ

ДА: еслси бы я допустим в шутку заспамила твою стену голыми мужиками

ДА: ты бы обиделась на меня??

ВЭ: ПХАХа это реально тупой вопрос :DD

ВЭ: Ты серьезно это спрашиваешь??

ДА: ъ

ДА: ъъььь,,,

ВЭ: Короче это настолько глупый вопрос что я вообще удивлена что ты его спрашиваешь

ВЭ: Ну и раз уж тебе надо знать то нет не обиделась бы! 

ДА: даже чуть чуть? 

ДА: потому что я думаю тут что мне было бы пиздец как неприятно

ДА: но с другой стороны со мной такое и не случилось бы потому что я умею оценить шутку

ДА: типа да неприятно но это же в шутку??7?..

 

=====>

Ты ясно видишь противоречие в словах ДА, однако тебе сейчас совсем не хочется погружаться в столь серьезную тему. Тебе хочется играть.

 

=====>Элли: Перевести тему

ВЭ: Я даже не знаю по какой причине ты меня такое спрашиваешь

ВЭ: и я ответила на твой вопрос а ты на мой нет!

ДА: ага игра твоя ненаглядная

ДА: я вообше не хочу в нее играть и знаешь почему

ВЭ: Из-за СС да?

ДА: НЕТ НИКОГО ХУЖЕ ЭТОГО ПРИДУРКА

ДА: даже этот хмырь ан бесит меня менше

ДА: а итан говорил что этот влоосатый будет ЛИДЕРОМ

ДА: ОК СПАСИБО Я ПОШЕЛ

ВЭ: Тебе стоит дать ему шанс :D

ВЭ: Мы ведь с ТР тоже играем а это значит что количество приятных людей превышает количество неприятных!

ВЭ: (хотя СС очень даже приятный!)

ДА: НИХУЦЯ

ВЭ: Мы же наконец сможем все увидеть друг друга 

ВЭ: не поверю как одна эта мысль не вызывает в тебе энтузиазма :/

ДА: волосатый

ВЭ: Ну да ну да

ВЭ: Я все представляю то как мы наконец-то сможем потусить вместе!

ВЭ: Если верить троллям то мы попадем в место под названием медиум и получим всякие крутые способности!

ВЭ: Например тот милый тролль который мне уже давно пишет говорит что он может появить что угодно из ничего.

ВЭ: Мне интересно какие будут у нас способности!

ВЭ: ДА?..

ДА: угх я пойду прилягу

ДА: сори

 

\-- дресденскийАнахронизм  [ДА] прекратила доставать воздушнуюЭйфорию  [ВЭ] в 16:10 --

 

=====>Элли: Не понимать

Что такое с ДА? Она непривычно печальная сегодня. В такой день! Ее незаинтересованное поведение расстраивает тебя. Почему бы всем не брать пример с тебя и отложить свои проблемы в сторону на один день, чтобы вдоволь насладиться уникальным опытом?

 

=====>Элли: Вспомнить о Майке

Ты хотела узнать, можно ли как-нибудь к нему подключиться вместо Итана. Он уже несколько раз написал тебе, но ты все еще не нашла ответ на свой вопрос. Кое-кто сейчас тебе его найдет.

 

\-- воздушнаяЭйфория  [ВЭ] начала доставать тоскующегоПоследователя  [ТП] в 16:11 --

ВЭ: Псссс 

ВЭ: парень-тролль :D

ВЭ: Как насчет немного веселья?

ТП: ⚪ Я только за если правда немного :з

ВЭ: Ой да совсем чуц чуц!!!

ТП: ⚪ Что задумала ?

ВЭ: Небольшая шалость на всеобщее благо!

ВЭ: хихи >:3

ТП: ⚪ О нет

ВЭ: Ой да расслабься ничего особенного просто хочу чтобы ты для меня стянул кое-что >:3

ТП: ⚪ Прости но после одного случая я 5ольше не раз5ойничаю :с 

ТП: ⚪ Может мы что-ни5удь другое придумаем ? :з

ВЭ: Но ты же разбойник!! ты должен разбойничать! тем более это совсем-совсем маленькое разбойничество никто и не заметит :3

ВЭ: А я никому не скажу! /закрывает рот на молнию/

ТП: ⚪ Нет дело не совсем в этом

ТП: ⚪ Я 5ы согласился сделать то что ты просишь тем 5олее я давно не тренировался !

ТП: ⚪ Но тогда на вашем пути что-то пойдет не так , потому что мои действия 5удут прямым вмешательством в ход со5ытий , чего допустить нельзя . Мы по сути простые на5людатели , которые помогают вам 5ыстрее освоиться в игре что5ы вам не пришлось как нам тыкаться наощупь :з если продолжить метафору с путями, то вы машинисты ведущие монорельсовую высокоскоростную капсулу , а мы регулируем цветовой дорожный идентификатор

ВЭ: Ну нееее, так неинтересно! давай внесем немного разнообразия! ничего страшного не случится я тебе обещаю. все наоборот пойдет намного быстрее!

ТП: ⚪ О5ычно с таких слов начинаются все проблемы :/

ТП: ⚪ А мы только встали на рельсы 

ВЭ: Но ты даже не спросишь что я хочу у тебя попросить з:

ТП: ⚪ Не хочу те5я расстраивать поэтому заранее говорю что ничем не могу помочь ( 

ВЭ: Ну смотри

ВЭ: вы говоришь за нами наблюдаете и у вас там какая-то супер-пупер-шмупер завороченная инопланетная программа через которую ты со мной общался из этого времени в прошлом 

ВЭ: так ты если что просто заглянешь в будущее и узнаешь что изменится (но спорю что все станет лучше!) считай что ты просто проверишь не сломаны ли рельсы впереди с:

ТП: ⚪ Прости но у нас нет доступа в 5удущее (

ВЭ: Да блин! как так-то :С

ТП: ⚪ Это все из-за проклятия

ВЭ: Какого такого проклятия о.о

ТП: ⚪ Которое не дает нам видеть ваше 5удущее. Даже не спрашивай каким о5разом она смогла это провернуть , никто из нас не знает наверняка , даже глава , а она знает многое !

ТП: ⚪ Послушай почему 5ы те5е пока не присоединиться к твоей мойрейл ?

ВЭ: ЭЙ НЕ ПЕРЕВОДИ ТЕМУ!! 

ВЭ: Мне теперь интересно кто вас проклял OWO

ТП: ⚪ Возможно это разговор для 5олее подходящего случая

ТП: ⚪ Ой

ВЭ: ??

\-- тоскующийПоследователь [ТП] прекратил троллить воздушнуюЭйфорию [ВЭ] --

 

=====>

Чего это сейчас было?

Ответ не заставляет себя долго ждать. Тебя начинает доставать ОНА. На твоем лице рефлективно вырисовывается кислая мина.

 

\-- панацеяОтказчика [ПО] начала троллить воздушнуюЭйфорию [ВЭ] --

ПО: Если хочешь сыграть, оставь это своевольничество где-нибудь позади.

ПО: Делай, как говорит ТР.

ВЭ: Да почему ТР???7

ПО: Потому что. И, между прочим, ТП дал тебе неплохой совет. Пусть "твоя мойрейл" поскорее присоединится к тебе.

 

\-- панацеяОтказчика [ПО] прекратила троллить воздушнуюЭйфорию [ВЭ] --

 

=====>Элли: Испугаться

Твое раздражение не успевает дойти до точки кипения, потому что внезапно откуда-то неподалеку раздается звук. Мало что может тебя испугать - даже скримеры из Будней У Фредди - но вот этот звук. Этот звонкий звук острой железки по асфальту. Звук, извещающий о том, что твоя мама возвращается из сада.

Стремглав ты бросаешься к двери в свою комнату и запираешь ее.

 

=====>Элли: Ожидать

Шаги мамы приближаются к твоей комнате. Не может быть, чтобы она не слышала, как ты громко захлопнула дверь. Ты признаешь, что это было промахом с твоей стороны.

О это скрежетание железа по полу… Она уже близко.

 

=====>

Мысль, которая глодала тебя уже несколько дней, подает голос с увеличенной силой: что, если мама сейчас заберет тебя работать в сад и ты так и не сыграешь?..

 

=====>

Ручка двери в твою комнату начинает дергаться. Ты готовишь свой способус - флейтовидный.

 

=====>

Раздается громкий стук, от которого дверь сотрясается.

 

=====>

Мама говорит, чтобы ты открыла. Ты кричишь в ответ, что занята. Она настаивает. Ты с затаенным дыханием смотришь на дверь - оплот твоих надежд - и видишь, как она поддается. Еще немного, и мама силой откроет себе путь.

 

=====>Элли: СРОЧНО БЫТЬ СС

Ты сбегаешь самым верным вариантом из всех - становишься Майком.

Что там у него?

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

=====>Майк: Что там у тебя

Итан все так же молчит, Элли куда-то пропала, а ты понятия не имеешь, что тебе следует сделать. В дополнение ко всему этому утекающее время на таймере не дает тебе покоя.

 

=====>Майк: Еще раз проверить почту

Все так же никакой посылки. А должна ли она вообще прийти? Присылать что-либо по почте не в стиле Итана, который настолько впереди планеты всей, что за него все обязанности по дому выполняют собранные его рукой роботы, и подарки в том числе доставляют его дроны. У тебя нет сомнений насчет того, что Итану улыбается будущее в Спейс-Икс или НАСА. Если бы он только серьезно к нему, своему будущему, относился…

 

=====>Майк: Ты опять задумался

А, да, таймер. Итан что-то говорил об игрушках и их оживлении. Тебе следует найти предмет для оживления.

 

=====>Майк: Найти предмет

Игрушки. Тебя никогда особо не интересовали игрушки, и тем было страннее однажды осознать, что твоего отца они интересуют больше: если тебе их покупали, то это обязательно было что-то сложное, с чем взрослому было бы играть незазорно. Обычно это были конструкторы. Спроси тебя кто, как собрать истребитель МИ-9, ты бы в точности все пересказал, словно по книжке. 

Правда, все собранные вами корабли, истребители, поезда и проч. давным-давно покоятся на помойке. 

 

=====>Эй, любитель поностальгировать, ты просто стоишь и втыкаешь в одну точку

Это верно, ты не знаешь, что оживить. Зато в комнате отца есть одна старая-старая вещь, которую можно кинуть в круг.

 

=====>

Она лежит в ящике стола, закрытом на ключ. Вот черт, а об этом ты успешно забыл! Ключ наверняка либо у отца в портмоне, либо где-то спрятан.

 

=====>Майк: Поискать ключ в доме

Сэр Майкл Питчерман выходит на поиски. Представлять в клетчатом козырьке, пальто, с трубкой во рту и лупой в руке.

Это так глупо.

 

=====>

Первым делом ты решаешь поискать ключ тут же в комнате отца. Ты шаришь в других ящиках письменного стола. О боже, сколько у него тут бумаг?? Из них можно сделать тысяч десять журавликов.

Почти все эти бумаги являются отчетами о работе и всякими черновиками, однако среди них встречаются и экземпляры полюбопытнее. Например, черновики с ...текстами песен? И действительно, вдавленные в бумагу карандашные наброски складываются в строки, которые можно ожидать от песен кого-то вроде Немертвых Голливуда. Вот это да, он на полном серьезе это писал? По-видимому, он и сам понимает, как это попахивает юношеским максимализмом, из которого он по всем законам общества должен был давно вырасти, раз эти смятые (с досады?) наброски хранятся в забитом мусором ящике.

 

=====>Достать розовую штучку

Ты замечаешь краешек чего-то розового. Это оказывается слегка потрепанная валентинка - ей, должно быть, уже много лет! Она довольно красивенькая, никакой пошлой безвкусицы. Внутри ты ожидаешь увидеть имя мамы, но вместо этого там незнакомым, но аккуратным почерком с игривыми завитушками выведено стихотворение:

 

_ Скоро увянут протяжно и больно  _

_ раскрытых бутонов цветы.  _

_ Я знаю, любовь твоя вряд ли возможна,  _

_ но может, увидишь вдруг ты?  _

 

_ Тяжелые вздохи, томленье гнетущее,  _

_ направленный на тебя взгляд,  _

_ моё обожанье, всё больше растущее,  _

_ неугомонную страсть?  _

 

_ Бутоны белеют, рассыпаются в пепел, _

_ но всё ещё жарко горят. _

_ Я знаю, тебя не волнует мой трепет,  _

_ но может, заметишь меня? _

=====>

Оно подписано одной буквой Ф. Кто эта Ф, интересно?

Может ли она быть подругой его студенческих лет? Какая у них была история? Общаются ли они все еще? Если отец хранит валентинку, значит, она для него имеет ценность? У тебя так много вопросов и, если быть откровенным, тебе жуть как интересно узнать историю за этой валентинкой.

Затем твое внимание привлекает штамп городской больницы. Ты выуживаешь этот документ.

 

=====>Майк: Рассмотреть

Это больничная справка, датированная прошлым месяцем. На ней имя твоего отца, его данные и т.д. и т.п. - скучные сведения. Вместо них твое внимание как-то само собой сразу же спускается к строке диагноза, на которой выведено “хроническая обструктивная болезнь легких”.

Разве это не болезнь бедных стран?

 

=====>

Под справкой находится стопка рецептов и рекомендаций к лечению, и не нужно быть проницательным, чтобы догадаться, что отец им не следовал и не будет. Вчера ты видел, как он курил. А на работе он наверняка курит еще больше. 

Он вообще собирался рассказать тебе? Вопрос риторический. Мама тоже наверняка не знает? От нее до сих пор не было даже поздравления, и ты уже сомневаешься, что оно придет. 

 

=====>

Допустим, отца рано или поздно положат в больницу, о чем мама так или иначе узнает - вынуждена будет узнать, раз уж ей не интересно знать, как вы живете, - тогда она приедет и заберет тебя. А может, останется здесь... Хотя не, вряд ли, она, ты вспоминаешь, кричала, что здесь ей противно, и как бы грустно это ни было, это так. Кому хочется жить вместе с пустыми бутылками и седыми волосами вечно пропадающего капитана полиции и нести на себе груз его неоправданных ожиданий. 

 

=====>Майк: Продолжать искать ключ

Тебе надо найти ключ. Чтобы найти одну вещь. Чтобы сыграть в игру. Чтобы хорошо провести время. Чтобы этот день рождения не стал еще хуже.

Однако ты не сдвигаешься с места, продолжая сидеть на полу у стола.

 

=====>Да ладно тебе

Ты бы хотел, чтобы она приехала и забрала тебя.

 

=====>Ну вставай уже

Но только она о тебе забыла.

 

=====>Хватит грустить

Почему она оставила тебя? 

 

=====>Так, только вот этого не надо

Она всегда была рядом. А потом твой непутевый батя все испортил!

 

=====>Окей, ты начинаешь злиться, и это лучше грусти

Ну и пусть он помирает втихаря! Раз уж такой гордый!

Ты роняешь голову на колени и тянешь себя за волосы. Считается ли этот жест эквивалентом фейспалма? Возможно.

 

=====>Майк: Найди ключ

Ключ обнаруживается в подставке для ручек и карандашей. 

 

=====>Майк: Открыть ящик

Посреди бумажного мусора лежит старый оловянный солдатик. Во многих местах краска начала спадать, потому что позаботиться о нем, конечно, некому. Этот солдатик когда-то принадлежал твоему отцу, потом он передал его тебе, и в какой-то момент солдатик снова оказался у него. Что в нем такого ценного, что его держали за замком? Ты никогда не разберешь своего отца.

Ты берешь солдатика. Затем бросаешь задумчивый взгляд на лежащий рядом пистолет. Это личное оружие отца, обыкновенная беретта, с лицензией.

 

=====>Майк: Проверь магазин

Там одна пуля.

 

=====>Майк: Взять беретту с собой

У тебя нет настроения объяснять свой поступок.

 

=====>Майк: Вернуться к основопрессу

Солдатик отправляется в мерцающий круг, название которого успешно вылетело из твоей головы. Затем с особой и внезапной злостью ты бросаешь туда же почти пустую беретту и сразу же чувствуешь укол чего-то, близкого к стыду. Однако обдумать свои эмоции у тебя нет времени, потому что перед тобой образовался БЕРЕТИКСПРАЙТ.

 

=====>

 

МАЙК: …

БЕРЕТИКСПРАЙТ: …

 

=====>

 

МАЙК: Ты… теперь типа можешь говорить?

БЕРЕТИКСПРАЙТ: Так точно, сэр.

МАЙК: ...ты меня помнишь?

БЕРЕТИКСПРАЙТ: Так точно, сэр. Я помню вас маленьким мальчиком, у которого волосы были короче. 

МАЙК: Мне, должно быть, было лет пять…

 

=====>

Серьезность солдатика и формальный, но в то же время несколько отеческий тон его обращений неприятно смущают тебя. Ты хоть не очень хорошо помнишь свое детство, но ты точно знаешь, что всегда представлял ему другой характер - как в той грустной сказке.

 

=====>

 

МАЙК: У тебя… эм… есть свое имя?

БЕРЕТИКСПРАЙТ: Вы мне дали имя Рядовой Фишер.

 

Мда. Фантазией ты не отличался.

 

МАЙК: И оно тебе нравится?

БЕРЕТИКСПРАЙТ: Это честь - носить его. Я берегу его.

МАЙК: Но нравится ли оно тебе?

БЕРЕТИКСПРАЙТ: Так точно, сэр.

МАЙК: То есть - как бы сказать - ты … у тебя всегда было сознание?

МАЙК: Многие верят, что их игрушки живые и все такое… Но у кого была возможность проверить наверняка? Как у меня сейчас.

РЯДОВОЙ ФИШЕР: Никак не знаю, сэр. Моя задача направлять вас по дороге к сути. Разрешите -

МАЙК: Подожди, что это означает? У тебя что-то вроде встроенной программы внутри? В голове, то есть…

РЯДОВОЙ ФИШЕР: Я не знаю, что у меня в голове, сэр. Раньше там было дерево.

МАЙК: Но ты же был оловянным…

РЯДОВОЙ ФИШЕР: Никак невозможно, сэр.

МАЙК: О… То есть - я - я никогда не обращал внимания на то, из чего ты был сделан, просто приняв за чистую монету твое название… 

РЯДОВОЙ ФИШЕР: Я был добротно покрыт лаком.

МАЙК: То есть, ты все же осознавал себя?

РЯДОВОЙ ФИШЕР: Если вам так угодно, сэр. А теперь разрешите напомнить вам о вашей задаче на данную минуту.

 

=====>

У тебя все еще много вопросов к Рядовому Фишеру, однако он прав. Ни Элли, ни Итан не вернулись до сих пор, и ты начинаешь чувствовать себя странно в полном одиночестве дома рядом с ожившей игрушкой из детства, которая называет тебя сэром. А если бы ты дал ему звание генерала, он бы все равно обращался к тебе на “вы”?

 

=====>


	7. Chapter 7

=====>Майк: Быть, наконец, достанутым

Твой телефон издает долгожданный звук! Ожидая, что это наконец Элли или Итан, ты открываешь ДостаньКореша и…

=====>

Это тролль. Не Элли, не Итан и даже не АН с ДА! Их отсутствие начинает порядком действовать тебе на нервы.

 

\-- тоскующийПоследователь [ТП] начал троллить сознательностьСмерти [СС] --

ТП: ⚪ Привет !

ТП: ⚪ Прошу прощения что наше знакомство начинается так

СС: Ну что ты, как по мне, привет - самый верный способ начать разговор. Любая книга по этикету тебе это скажет.

СС: Хотя оплошность с твоей стороны присутствует - пункт с названием своего имени ты упустил. Упс.

ТП: ⚪ Я никогда не читал книг по этикету о.о

СС: Не уверен, посочувствовать тебе или постыдить тебя.

ТП: ⚪ Там откуда я этикет пережиток прошлого !

ТП: ⚪ В нем описывались правила о5щения высших с низшими

СС: Да ты, никак, прямиком из какой-нибудь Древней Индии.

ТП: ⚪ О кажется наши о5щества не так сильно отличаются как мне показалось сначала !

ТП: ⚪ И ваш этикет должно 5ыть не такой сложный если у меня получилось начать разговор правильно с:

СС: Ага

ТП: ⚪ Меня зовут валеон но можно просто лео

СС: А ты быстро учишься.

ТП: ⚪ Разве ты не должен теперь назвать свое ?

СС: У меня складывается впечатление, что ты определенно слукавил, когда сказал, что никогда не читал книг по этикету, иначе как можно объяснить эту блестящую догадку.

ТП: ⚪ Одна из твоих подруг однажды рассказывала мне о “ сарказме ”

ТП: ⚪ Она говорила что люди лю5ят говорить с сарказмом потому что так они звучат круче

ТП: ⚪ И что-то мне подсказывает что ты сейчас хочешь показаться круче -.-

 

=====>

Стойте, это тот самый тролль, о котором Элли говорила, что он интересовался тобой?

 

=====>

СС: Она дезинформировала тебя. На самом деле сарказм нужен, чтобы вводить людей недалеких в заблуждение, а потом пожинать плоды их неумения читать между строк.

СС: ...близко по духу к троллингу.

ТП: ⚪ Совсем нет с:

ТП: ⚪ Не то что 5ы сарказма не существовало среди нас как явления но 5ольшинство предпочитает говорить все как есть

ТП: ⚪ У нас распространены другие формы юмора !

ТП: ⚪ Слышал ли ты о слэм-поэзии ?

ТП: ⚪ Это такое искусство речи !

ТП: ⚪ По 5ольшей части там ничего осо5енного но есть один фиолетокровный слэм-поэт

ТП: ⚪ У него настоящий талант !

ТП: ⚪ У него есть со5ственное шоу которое пользуется огромным успехом

ТП: ⚪ Я так хочу попасть на живое выступление ;-;

ТП: ⚪ Но уже поздно. . .

ТП: ⚪ Так вот !

ТП: ⚪ Ему хватит одной минуты что5ы стать мастером сарказма ! *-*

 

=====>

Ты прочитал все это с лицом лица.

 

=====>

СС: ...интересно.

ТП: ⚪ Прости если я за5олтался c’:

ТП: ⚪ Я так и не сказал зачем я те5е написал

ТП: ⚪ Не мог 5ы ты пожалуйста повременить со входом в медиум ?

СС: Повременить? Скоро уже станет нечем временить, зачем это?

ТП: ⚪ Одному в игре делать осо5о нечего, лучше подождать своего сервера :з

СС: Я уже минут десять его жду. И вообще откуда ты знаешь, что я собирался войти в этот самый медиум?

ТП: ⚪ Я те5я вижу !

СС: Какого хера?! Нет, стой, ты серьезно? Видишь меня? Без моего ведома?

ТП: ⚪ Я понимаю если те5е неприятно но это единственный спосо5 помочь вам :с

СС: Да не гони -_-

СС: Поздравляю себя, я опять наступил на грабли под названием “доверься чуваку, которого вырастила кошка”!

СС: Все, что приходит от ТР, это кот в мешке!

СС: Дурацкий каламбур, но намеренный!

ТП: ⚪ За5авный калам5ур

ТП: ⚪ Не подумай 5удто я на5людаю за то5ой с каким-то умыслом ! Мы делаем это лишь затем что5ы направлять вас в нужный момент

СС: “Мы”?

СС: Постойте, то есть, вы тоже играете?

ТП: ⚪ Да !

ТП: ⚪ И мы , то есть наша команда , уже давно ждет вашу !

СС: Я совсем не понимаю, как работает эта игра и где вообще ТР ее откопал. Она слишком… нереальная. Это точно не какая-то шутка ТР? Он любит такое.

ТП: ⚪ Могу те5я заверить на все сто что все а5солютно серьезно с:

СС: Охренеть, что вообще происходит…

=====>

Ты садишься на пол, опираешься подбородком на ладони и пытаешься обдумать события сегодняшнего дня, пока рядом с тобой твоя ожившая игрушка из детства учится управляться с пистолетом твоего, оказывается, серьезно больного отца, а большой белый автомат, поставленный из ниоткуда твоим куда-то пропавшим другом, отсчитывает минуты до начала чего-то неизвестного. Гм. При этом анон, которого ты знаешь от силы несколько минут, утверждает, что все абсолютно серьезно, начиная каждую строку с белого кружочка и заменяя букву б на 5. Гммммммммммммммммммммммм.

 

=====>

Да. Конечно! Ничего странного. Каждый день такое происходит.

 

СС: Ну, в таком случае, конечно, я подожду! Ты ведь, значит, опытный игрок и все такое!

СС: :”)

ТП: ⚪ Кому реально стоит поторопиться это остальным в вашей команде !

ТП: ⚪ А пока что я могу рассказать те5е про всякие игровые фичи с:

 

=====>Все остальные: Поторопиться

Все остальные не могут поторопиться, потому что они по самые гланды в проблемах.

 

=====>Тогда пусть поторопится Элли

Ты снова Элли. Бежать больше некуда! Ты загнана в угол, как глупенький беспомощный кролик, и хищник уже почуял сладкий запах своей победы.

 

=====>Элли: Принять защитную стойку

Ноги на ширине плеч, корпус подобран, подушка схвачена и выставлена перед собой, дверь открывается, ЛУЧШАЯ ЗАЩИТА ЭТО НАПАДЕНИЕ!!!

 

=====>Элли: АТАКА

С грациозностью молодой косули ты подскакиваешь в воздух, испуская не менее характерный данному роду оленей вопль. Мама получает ОШЕЛОМЛЕНИЕ и штраф к броне.

 

=====>Элли: Воспользоваться преимуществом

Ты думаешь бежать, но выгодное начало боя, давшее тебе ВООДУШЕВЛЕНИЕ (дух +2, атака +2, восстановление энергии +0,5/сек), подталкивает тебя попытать удачи и победить этого босса.

 

=====>Элли: Использовать флейту

Ты достаешь свой ФЛЕЙТОВИДНЫЙ способус и адресуешь мелодию АТАКИ своей ручной змее Атаенцик. Вперед, сосиска!!

Иногда ты называешь ее сосиской, но лишь про себя.

 

=====>Атаенцик: ВПЕРЕД!

Хоть с мамы спало оглушение, она учтиво ждет, когда ты сделаешь свой ход. Кажется, она тебя не очень боится. Как и твоей змейки. Которая как смотрела на развертывающееся пред ней сражение из своего уютного аквариума, так и продолжает.

Ты же не в аниме, в конце концов, чтобы призывать фамильяров на помощь. Кстати, ты забыла покормить Атаенцик с утра.

 

=====>Элли: РЕТИРУЙСЯ!!

Ты пытаешься бежать, но настал черед мамы атаковать. Она использует АОЕ-атаку ДРОЖЬ ЗЕМЛИ, ударяя противоположным концом лопаты по полу. Тебя сбивает с ног. Это дает маме возможность без труда схватить тебя.

 

=====>Элли: Вырываться

Это бесполезно. Твои брыкания наносят ровно 0 урона, а из эффектов накладывают только НЕБОЛЬШОЕ РАЗДРАЖЕНИЕ (-1 харизма, +0,1 к скорости атаки), которое складывает рот мамы в недовольную линию.

 

=====>Элли: Быть отчитанной

Мама просит тебя ответить на вопрос, почему твоя комната не убрана, Атаенцик не покормлена, растения не политы, а компьютер включен.

Ты отвечаешь, что это ТВОЯ комната, ТВОЯ змея, ТВОИ растения и компьютер и на них распространяются ТВОИ правила. Ты делаешь все, что нужно, по собственному расписанию!

Мама, конечно же, не разделяет подобное разграничение в своей семье.

 

=====>Элли: Получить наказание

Босс Мама использует ульту - ставит тебя под домашний арест. Дверь в твою комнату закрывается снаружи. Роутер от вай-фая, раздающий интернет из комнаты мамы, отключается. Мама покидает тебя со словами, что арест закончится только тогда, когда ты уберешься в комнате и хорошенько обдумаешь свои действия.

ВОТ ПОЭТОМУ ТЫ ТАК ХОТЕЛА ПОСКОРЕЕ ВОЙТИ В ИГРУ.

 

=====>Элли: Возмущаться

Тебе уже выше крыши надоела педантичность мамы! Она только и умеет, что наказывать и говорить о домашних обязанностях.

 

=====>

Тебе нечего делать. Это скучно. Как ты поступишь?

 

=====>

Ничего нет проще. Ты совершишь побег!

 

=====>Элли: Выглянуть в окно

Ты видишь, как мама выходит из дома и идет в свой САД. Словно почувствовав твой взгляд, она останавливается, чтобы кинуть тебе ответный взгляд, и ты юрко скрываешься из вида.

Раз она идет в сад, значит, она ушла надолго! В последнее время ее как будто укусила Лара Крофт, и мама все копает и копает, а что копает - только тараканам в ее голове известно.

 

=====>

 


	8. Chapter 8

=====>Элли: Осмотреть комнату

Обычно комната для подростка - это убежище, в котором можно спрятаться от всего внешнего мира и морально восстановиться, но не в твоем случае. Твоя комната попадает под регламентацию мамы, поэтому она больше ощущается, как клетка. Правда, это довольно уютная клетка, здесь не поспоришь, но она стала такой только благодаря твоим стараниям. Дело в том, что любое изменение в интерьере ты должна согласовывать с мамой… Но иногда ты просто делаешь, как хочешь, и упрямо ставишь ее перед фактом! Несколько раз это сработало.

=====>

Поэтому у тебя над кроватью размещен коллаж фотографий Фрэнсис Маклафлин-Джилл! Винтажные фотографии моды ушедшей эпохи - твоя страсть. Ты мечтаешь попасть в середину прошлого века, даже несмотря на войны, просто чтобы увидеть своими глазами зарождение всего того, что сейчас заставляет твое сердечко биться быстрее.

=====>Элли: Заглянуть в огромный гардероб

Почти всю стену напротив твоей кровати занимает вместительный гардероб. Когда ты была совсем маленькой, ты часто пряталась в его глубинах, и мама с трудом откапывала тебя из-под кучи хлама. Он был и все еще есть твоя личная маленькая Нарния. Там хранится не только одежда, но и все твои дневники, старые диски с мультиками, книги и игрушки.

=====>Элли: Просмотреть дневники

А вот и еще одна твоя любовь из прошлого века. Почти все твои дневники обклеены изображениями The Beatles и The Kinks, которые ты вырезала из журналов. Ты бы так хотела увидеть их вживую, когда они были молодыми! Кроме них, на страницах твоих дневников очень много кривых рисунков фломастерами - ты пыталась рисовать любимых героинь из мультсериалов и аниме; еще полно наклеек, вырезок экзотических животных из энциклопедии и, конечно же, капч, которыми с тобой поделился один милый тролль, твой давний знакомый.

=====>Элли: Подойти к аквариумам

У тебя три аквариума, но ни в одном из них нет воды. Рыбки слишком скучные! Вместо них ты выпросила для себя ЗМЕЮ, ТАРАНТУЛА и ЖАБУ. Уговаривать маму даже было не надо - она тоже любительница не самых ординарных домашних зверюшек. Это, наверное, единственное, по поводу чего вы никогда не спорили.

=====>Элли: Накормить Атаенцик

Твоя фавортика, прекрасная Атаенцик! Она такая красивая и таинственная. Ты аккуратно достаешь ее из аквариума и позволяешь ей лениво обвиться вокруг твоей руки. Какая славная! Совсем скоро ты сможешь с ней поговорить! А пока что время позднего завтрака, госпожа Атаенцик.

Ты кормишь змею.

=====>Элли: Поздороваться с Аксирвом

Этот паучок любит забиться в дальний угол и сидеть там днями напролет, а потом внезапно оказаться у тебя на подушке. Ты стучишь указательным пальцем по стеклу, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Вот он, шевелит лапками. Товарищ, вы собираетесь подавать больше признаков жизни?! Или вы все еще перевариваете свой вчерашний сытный обед? Ну переваривайте, переваривайте!

=====>Элли: Поцеловать Слиппи

Мысленно надеясь, что твоя жаба недавно сходила в туалет, ты аккуратно достаешь ее из ее миленького домика. Слиппи-Слиппи, а сегодня не сработает ли магия? Ты вытягиваешь губы в трубочку и целуешь воздух прямо у рта жабы. В принцессу она не превращается. Какая жалость!

Ты быстренько возвращаешь ее на место. Тебе и так надо убраться в комнате, так что всякие казусы пусть происходят у Слиппи в домике.

=====>Фу, какая мерзость. Хватит этого зоопарка. Что за игрушка на туалетном столике?

Во-первых, ты возмущена тем, что твоих животинок назвали мерзостью, а во-вторых, это вязаный Напстаблук! Тебе его подарил Майк. Он сам его связал! У него даже есть шляпка! Смотрите, его можно надеть на руку и вести с ним беседы!

Для примера ты надеваешь Напстаблука на кулак и “летаешь” им по воздуху, неся такую чепуху, которую было решено не фиксировать в данном произведении.

=====>Элли: Посмотреть на надпись на зеркале

Зацепив краем глаза эту надпись, ты невольно расплываешься в неловкой улыбке и покрываешься румянцем. В самом уголке зеркала красной помадой ты вывела имя Морриган. Морриган… Ты так любишь ее. Она такая… неприступная… у нее такой шарм… У тебя дыхание захватывает.

=====>Сколько у тебя косметики?

У тебя почти нет косметики. Весь твой туалетный столик забит старыми фотокарточками, которые принадлежали твоей маме, журналами, цветными ручками, заколками, резинками, булавками, карточками для инвентеки и т.д. и т.п. А эту помаду ты купила из-за ее красивого ярко-красного цвета, и тебе больше нравится рисовать ею на зеркале, чем краситься.

=====>Элли: Вспомнить о цветах

Твоя комната утопает в растениях, но ты всегда умудряешься забыть о них. Год за годом мама приносит сюда все новые растения, не спрашивая, естественно, твоего мнения. Ухаживать за ними - такая морока. Более того, мама считает своим правом зайти к тебе в любое время суток, чтобы полить\подкормить\протереть их, нужное подчеркнуть.

=====>Элли: Полить цветы

Нужно не одно ведро воды, чтобы напоить эти джунгли. Ты достаешь из инвентеки полную лейку и поливаешь многочисленные драцены, герани, кактусы, агавы, архонтофениксы, диффенбахии, мединиллы и свои любимые кливии, насколько хватает воды.

Иногда у тебя возникает ощущение, что это они настоящие владельцы комнаты, а не ты.

=====>Хватит поливать, пора ДЕЙСТВОВАТЬ

Ты полностью с этим согласна. Ты должна успеть вернуть себе интернет, пока мама не вернулась! Поэтому ты бросаешь пустую лейку в угол и начинаешь операцию Покинуть Комнату.

=====>Элли: Связаться с союзниками

Вай-фая, может, и нет, но интернету на телефоне это не помеха. Ты пишешь своей главной союзнице.

\-- воздушнаяЭйфория [ВЭ] начала доставать дресденскийАнахронизм [ДА] в 16:23 --

ВЭ: ДА ДА вызывает агент ВЭ!!

ВЭ: Код тревоги красный!

ВЭ: Меня заперли в комнате и отрубили интернет!

ДА: песос

ВЭ: пеСОС!!!!

ВЭ: Это отличное кодовое слово агент ДА!

ДА: выходит ты не играешь с нами??

ВЭ: В СМЫСЛЕ НЕ ИГРАЮ С ЧЕГО ТЫ ВЗЯЛА?? Еще как играю!

ВЭ: Мне просто нужно найти способ выбраться из комнаты и включить инет обратно.

ДА: твоя мамка конечно та еще тиранша

ДА: но сейчас я типа на ее стороне

ВЭ: Почему? Ты весь день какая то не такая((

ВЭ: Что случилось с моей отчаянной подругой?

ДА: у меня плохое предчувствие насчет этой игры понятно?

ДА: и я даже рада что мой древний кусок железа ее скорее всего не потянет

ДА: элли блять послушай меня хотя бы раз в жизни

ДА: ты всегда слушаешь только себя достало уже

ВЭ: На что ты обижаешься?

ДА: я не обижаюсь

ВЭ: Да правда -_- Ты никогда так себя не вела!

ДА: уф блин ЛАДНО я ВОЛНУЮСЬ ты довольна

ДА: ты в курсе что эта игра убьет ВСЮ ПЛАНЕТУ?

ВЭ: И мы создадим новую!

ДА: она уже убила бусю

ДА: и я УВЕРЕНА что эта игра как то связана со смертью моего брата

ДА: из-за нее я ВСЮ ЖИЗНЬ живу одна как последний лох на земле

ДА: думаешь я позволю умереть всем остальным?7

ВЭ: Я не знала про бусю…

ВЭ: Бедный итан :_(

ВЭ: Поэтому он так долго оффлайн?

ДА: наконец то до тебя начинает доходить уф

ДА: лучше всего будет если мы сегодня проведем обычный день

ДА: попрощаемся с уходящим летом отметим это как в прошлом году

ДА: разве это не было классно

ДА: одна большая конференция с видео чатом и мы занимаемся всякой ерундой и даже эти святоши ан с сс вели себя как нормальные люди

ВЭ: У меня для тебя две новости

ВЭ: Начну с плохой!

ДА: я уже знаю что ты собираешься сказать

ВЭ: Майк уже запустил игру так что у нас не остается выбора!

ВЭ: Если мы не сыграем мы все умрем просто так.

ДА: лучше бы майк свой мозг запустил в рабочее состояние угх

ДА: ладна а что за хорошая новсть

ВЭ: Все вместе в игре мы сможем попрощаться с летом как ты и хочешь! даже еще круче чем если бы мы делали это как обычно с:

ДА: если не умрем раньше конечно ВАЖНОЕ ЗАМЕЧАНИЕ

ВЭ: Никто не умрет, я тебе это обещаю! у меня хорошее предчувствие. я почему-то уверена что все идет как надо.

ДА: а у меня такое чувство что ты слишком легкомысленно относишься к такой серьезной игре

ДА: типа

ДА: МИРУ ПИЗДА ПОЛНЫЙ КОНЕЦ ВСЕ ГОРЯТ В ОГНЕ ПАНИКА ХАОС СЛЕЗЫ КРИКИ ПОМОЩИ

ДА: ЗОМБИ АПОКАЛИПСИС НЕРВНО ЖУЕТ МОЗГИ В УГЛУ УЛИЦЫ ЗАБИВШИСЬ ТУДА ОТ НАКАТИВШЕЙ ДЕПРЕССИИ

ДА: ВСЯКИЕ ТАМ АМБРЕЛЛЫ СПЕШНО ЗАКРЫВАЮТСЯ ОТ ЗАВИСТИ

ДА: ПРЕЗИДЕНТ С ПРАВИТЕЛЬСТВОМ ЭКСТРЕННО КАТАПУЛЬТИРУЕТСЯ НА МАРС

ДА: А ЭЛЛИ ТАКАЯ ну ниче новую планету создадим))0)

ВЭ: :D

ДА: господьб ты неисправима

ДА: лан я на самом деле люблю тебя за это с тобой можно повеселиться

ВЭ: !!!! <<<<333

ВЭ: ой то есть <><><>

ДА: в душе не ебу че за ромбики

ДА: крч

ДА: у меня в голове не укладывается почему мы

ВЭ: Потому что!

ВЭ: Это судьба) Нам повезло!

ДА: ПОВЕЗЛО ХА

ДА: типа чем вообще мы таким выделяемся

ДА: никого из нас не кусал радиоактивный павук

ДА: стойте пардон постоянно забываю что у тебя дома террарий наухй где ты держишь вершину эволюции на планете земля радиоактивного тарантула как будто змеи не хватало

ВЭ: Он меня не кусал :р Аксирв хороший паучок :3

ДА: сколько лет он уже живет бля я бы на твоем месте немножко заВОЛНОВАЛАСь

ДА: еще у него имя тупое

ВЭ: У него не тупое имя это ты просто злая :рр 

ДА: я злее всех злых и смотри куда меня это привело я вообще то ПЕРЕЖИВУ АПОКАЛПСИС

ВЭ: :D Мы спасем мир!!! создав новый!

ДА: ых

ДА: питчерман еблан заварил кашу а расхлебывать вместе ага я бы вместо спасения мира лучше б погоняла в вовку

ВЭ: Но игра же была идеей Итана разве нет? он первый заговорил о ней

ВЭ: сказал что ему сам разраб прислал о.о

ДА: зная этого любителя напиздеть ушат лапши шоб тупа порофлить я бы усомнилась в достоверности его утверждений ну бля он же темная душонка ты что первый день с ним общаешься

ВЭ: Хмм мне он всегда казался открытой книгой. кроме того что мы видим доктор Митчелл? ИГРА РАБОТАЕТ! какая разница откуда он ее взял главное что она увлекательная :D

ДА: ага и пофиг что из за нее начался конец света :)

ВЭ: Может он бы и без нее начался? а игра на самом деле это такая спасательная шлюпка но только с залогом на то что спасенные потом спасут мир в ответ.

ВЭ: И раз уж речь зашла о спасении

ВЭ: агент ДА помоги мне выбраться из комнаты!

ДА: елли все максимально просто берешь в руки предмет покрепче и выламываешь дверь

ВЭ: Нет это слишком радикально!

ДА: элли тебя ЗАПЕРЛИ ПРОТИВ ТВОЕЙ ВОЛИ так что ВОССТАНЬ

ДА: ПОРВИ ПРОСТЫНЮ НАМОТАЙ ЕЕ НА ПАЛКУ СОРВИ С СЕБЯ ФУТБОЛКУ

ДА: РАЗБЕЙ ОКНО И ПРЫГАЙ

ДА: НЕНАВИЖУ ТАКИХ КАК ТВОЯ МАМКА ОНА ПОПАДАЕТ В БАН ЛИСТ К СС И АН

ВЭ: Если я полезу через окно она может меня заметить из сада :’D

ВЭ: Как думаешь я сумею сделать отмычку из невидимок??

ДА: хочешь по стелсу значит ладно уважаю

=====>Элли: Сделать отмычку

Ты находишь старые невидимки в туалетном столике и гуглишь, как сделать отмычку. Затем ты ее делаешь и пытаешься открыть дверь. У тебя не получается.

ВЭ: Блин ничего не выходит ><

ДА: просто выбей замок из двери

ВЭ: Я не настолько сильная мисс тяжелый удар!

ДА: неужели у тебя в комнате не найдется какой нибудь кувалды

ВЭ: Ты издеваешься!!

ВЭ: Я лучше попробую еще раз с отмычкой

ВЭ: а в играх это так легко раз и все…

=====>Элли: Попробовать еще раз

На этот раз удачно!

ВЭ: У меня получилось!! :D

ВЭ: Я теперь официальная взломщица!

ДА: это значит что ты автоматически поможешь мне проникнуть в пару-другую домов где живут хамы которые думают что могут говорить и делать все что им вздумается и останутся безнаказанными

ВЭ: На новой планете не будет хамов!

ДА: да БЛИН вот ОБЛОМ я уже давно мечтаю набить морды этим уродам!!!

ДА: знаешьб как они со мной обращаются?7?

ДА: они подпалили мне волосы!

ДА: и типа я же виновата??7 что за хуйня?7..?

ДА: ПОКА Я НЕ РАСКВИТАЮС С НИМИ МЫ НЕ ИГРАЕМ НИВ ККАУЮ ИГРУ ПОНЯТНО??7

ДА: Я ИМ ЗУБЫ ВЫБЮ

ДА: ВЫБЬ Ю СЛЫ Ш И Ш Ь? 7

=====>

 

Тебе за нее неспокойно.

ВЭ: Все равно через примерно час они сгорят в огне.

ДА: это безликое наказание

ДА: он должен знать где он виноват

ВЭ: Знаешь это довольно жестоко по отношению к миру…

ДА: БЛЯТЬ почему до тебя дошло это только когда мы заговорили именно о тех кто кто заслуживает помереть?

ВЭ: Наверно потому что с ними вместе умрет много хороших людей(

ВЭ: мы не должны терять время подруга!

ВЭ: если мы погибнем со всеми то мы просто допустим смерть всего мира

ВЭ: поэтому бегом устанавливай игру!!

ДА: уже установила не боись

ДА: я помогаю итану

ВЭ: Ох я не представляю каково ему после буси(( я бы не пережила смерть моей красавицы Атаенцик

ДА: отмена тревоги она скоро будет жива

ВЭ: ОООО точно!! трупы можно оживить7?7 ЗАМЕЧАТЕЛЬНО!

=====>Элли: Вернуть интернет

Ты с успехом пробираешься в комнату мамы. Она еще больше напоминает густые джунгли, чем твоя комната. Джунгли, в которых затерялись древние руины Майя. Ты смотришь себе под ноги, чтоб случайно не наступить в ловушку.

Тебе здесь максимально некомфортно. Твоя мама действительно в какой-то момент сошла с ума, если надписи на незнакомом языке, оставленные на полу, о чем-то говорят. Интересно то, что она нарисовала символ игры! Как она о ней узнала? 

О следах засохшего кетчупа ты предпочитаешь не думать. Ты хочешь любить свою маму, а не бояться ее. Тем более это она только иногда становится странной!

=====>

Ты видишь роутер, но твое внимание отвлекает фотография на столе.

 

=====>Элли: Рассмотреть фотографию

Здесь у тебя старый цвет волос. Эта фотография была сделана, когда ты поступила в новую школу.

=====>Элли: Рассмотреть фигурки

 

 

Они странные, но милые - как раз в твоем вкусе. И кто-то ведь делал этих овец с кошачьими головами! Что еще заворожительнее - этот человек жил на том месте, где сейчас стоит ваш дом! 

Ты капчалгируешь одну котовечку.

Затем включаешь роутер и спешишь к себе в комнату. 

=====>Элли: Подключиться к ДА

Хе-хе-хе. Все складывается в твою пользу! Ты подключаешься к ДА. Не настало ли время познакомиться с ней?

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

=====>Но-но-но-но-но

Не так быстро! Мы еще с Итаном толком не познакомились.

=====>Элли: Быть Итаном

Теперь ты Итан. И ты держишь свою мертвую кошку.

=====>Итан: Промотать назад

Ты не можешь промотать назад, потому что ты слишком занят оживлением Буси.

ДА: то есть ты знал что твоя кошка погибнет но не стал делать ничего чтоб это преотвратить

ДА: итан смотри это звуки моего непонимания

ДА: ?7777????¿¿¿?. …

ТР: я в принципе ничего не мог бы с этим сделать тк это должно было случиться

ДА: откровенная глупость я такого понять не могу ты же ЗНАЛ так что даже если ты ведешь к тому что это была сУдьБа и все такое то это бред ты бы мог ее предотвратить

ТР: я бы не дал своей кошке умереть если бы действительно мог

ДА: прости итан я просто не могу смириться со смертью

ДА: типа ПОЧЕМУ ты не мог ее взять с собой или там выбросить микроволновку нахер??

ТР: ты определенно никогда не смотрела эффект бабочки

ДА: ОЙ БЛЯТЬ и что бы изменилось если бы буся осталась жива?77 миру и так конец и более того ты через пару мгновений оживишь ее

ДА: ГДЕ?7? СМЫСОЛ?7

ТР: неисповедимы пути причинно-следственных связей

ДА: это тебе твои тРоЛлИ так сказали да?

ТР: у меня с ними тесное сотрудничество ;)

ДА: БАНЮ ВСЕХ ТРОЛЛЕЙ

ДА: а поконкретнее они не объяснили зачем это нужно было?

ТР: ...это была судьба

ДА: БЕСИШЬ

=====>Итан: Отвлечься на шум

И не на какой-то там, а на вполне определенный шум оповещения безопасности. Кто-то проник на твою территорию.

ДА: аааээээ ЧТО ЭТО

ТР: спокойствие это просто сигнализация

ТР: скорее всего это снова какое-то случайно забредшее ко мне животное

ТР: ко мне довольно часто заглядывают лесные жители ;) особенно ежики

ДА: ЕЖИКИ

ДА: и ты пиздюк ни разу не скинул ни одной фотки с ежиком 

ТР: сердечно прошу прощения однако в моей галерее есть место лишь для нее единственной <3<3<3

ТР: бусеньки <3<3<3

ДА: это отвратительно (шучю)

ТР: почему бы тебе не посмотреть кто стриггерил сигналку

=====>Итан: Повременить с прототипированием

Потому что неожиданным гостем может оказаться вовсе не ежик.

ДА: че-т я никого не вижу 

ДА: ебать у тебя конечно усадьба как у среднестатистического русского чиновника твоя буся случаем не иностранный агент

ТР: :о не оскорбляй нашу семью пожалуйста

ТР: на самом деле я тоже думаю что мой участок слишком большой для меня одного. создается впечатление будто это отдельный мирок построенный лично для меня 

ДА: и кем же? бусей?

ТР: моя хорошая ДА :) несмотря на всю гениальность моей кицы она бы не смогла сотворить это одна ведь у нее...

ТР: лапки ;)

ДА: справедливо

ДА: ТАК КТО ЖЕ ВСЕ ТАКИ ПОСТРОИЛ ТЕБЕ ДОМ И ПОНАТЫКАЛ ВОКРУГ ВСЯКИЕ ЯБЛОНИ ХУЯБЛОНИ ТЕПЛИЦУ ПРУД 

ТР: хм

ТР: что ж раз мы входим в игру я думаю ты заслуживаешь узнать шокирующую правду

ДА: ДА ЛАДНА БЛЯТЬ Я ЩАС В ОБМОРОК УПАДУ ОТ СТЕПЕНИ ШОКИРО

ДА: ШОКИРОВАВСВА

ДА: БЛЯ

ДА: ну ты понял

ТР: шокизны?

ДА: такое слово вообще есть??

ТР: пусть будет ;)

ДА: ДАВАЙ ГОВОРИ УЖЕ СВОЮ ШОКИРУЮЩУЮ ПРАВДУ Я ВНИМАТЕЛЬНО СЛУШАЮ ЗАТАИВ ДЫХАНИЕ

ТР: ...буся не моя мать...

ДА: ИТАН СУКА ВРЕЖУ ЩАС

ТР: неужели ты все это время догадывалась? :ооо

ДА: О ГОСПОДИ

ТР: а если серьезно то есть некая персона с моей фамилией которая является моей сестрой и этот дом и усадьба это ее собственность и это она уплачивает все счета за воду и электричество

ТР: из чего следует что я должен ей огромную кучу денег ;)

ДА: ВС МЫСЛЕ

ДА: ТЫ ЖЕ РЕБЕНОК МАТЬ ТВОЮ

ДА: НИКОМУ ТЫ НИЧЕГО НЕ ДОЛЕЕН И БОЛЕЕ ТОГО ЭТО О Н А ТЕБЕ ДОЛЖАНА ПОТОМУ ЧТО ДАВАЙ ПОСМОТРИМ Г Д Е ОНА?77? Я ЕН ВИЖУ??7 НИКАКИЭ???? СЕСТЕР??? КОТОРЫЕ?? ДОЛЖН??? ЗАБОТИТЬСЯ??? О?? СВОИХ?? МЛАДШИХ?? БРАТЬЯХ?

ТР: я не люблю быть у чужих на попечении

ТР: я же буквально никогда не видел ее даже на фотографиях и совсем ничего не знаю о ней

ТР: кроме того что у нее очень странное и отстойное чувство юмора и она любит делать игры

ТР: это в ее игру мы сейчас играем

ТР: так что получается я просто пользуюсь чужим имуществом

ДА: ИТАН

ТР: мм?

ДА: ИТАН Я ВИЖУ ЕЕ

ТР: мою сестру? :о

ДА: ДА ХУЙ ЗНАЕТ ТУТ У ТЕБЯ КАКАЯ ТО БАБА

 

=====>Итан: Насторожиться

Ты аккуратно кладешь Бусю на основопресс и достаешь из кармана куртки компактный ключ-кнопку. Легким нажатием большого пальца ты призываешь своего верного ОХРАННОГО ДРОНА. Привет, Жужатик! Как настроение? У нас ситуация Н! Незваные Гости! Действуем, как договаривались. Берем в заложники, но НЕ убиваем.

ТР: где она?

ДА: на втором этаже!! я не знаю как я могла упустить ее из виду она вся в черном и мне не нравится как она ведет себя

ТР: пойду встречу гостью ;)

ДА: СТОЙ

ДА: СТОЯТЬ

ДА: НА МЕСТЕ БЛЯТЬ СКАЗАЛА

 

=====>

ДА перекрывает тебе выход из комнаты самым эффективным способом: замуровывает дверной проем с помощью игровой функции.

 

ДА: она может быть опасна сначала Я с ней разберусь

ТР: ты же понимаешь что я все еще могу выбраться через окно?

ДА: серьезно стой на месте вдруг у нее есть оружие

 

=====>Итан: Стоять на месте

 

ТР: по моему скромному мнению запирать потенциальную жертву потенциальных грабителей в ограниченном пространстве не самая лучшая стратегия защиты

ТР: а еще ты усложнила мне проход на второй этаж

ТР: ладненько разбирайся там а я пока верну свою буханку белого к жизни

 

=====>Итан: Вернуть буханку белого к жизни

Ты возвращаешься к основопрессу. Что ж, подруга дней моих суровых, время проснуться? Ты берешь ее в руки и примеряешься, как бы осторожнее положить ее в протоспрайт и случайно не нанести ей какого-либо вреда. Он довольно высоко, было бы неплохо встать на стул...

 

=====>Итан: Взять стул

Не стул, а табуретку. Разница огромная, еще больше, чем между гостиной\залом, хотя между последними двумя вообще нет разницы, что этот Питчерман придирается? Ты кладешь Бусю обратно, делаешь шаг в сторону кухни, где находится ближайшая табуретка, а затем на тебя падает унитаз.

 

=====>Жужатик: Действовать, как договаривались

В твоем протоколе четко сказано: если на Невъебенного Красавчика (=Итан) падает унитаз, то применить Взрывной Удар Самопожертвования.

Если уж на чистоту, то по твоему мнению, которое, конечно же, ты оставишь при себе, у Невъебенного Красавчика (=Итана) просто не хватило умений обеспечить тебя подходящим способом атаки, чтобы тебе не пришлось жертвовать собой из-за ни с того ни с сего пробившего потолок унитаза.

 

=====>Жужатик: Атаковать (самоотверженно)

В доли секунды ты нацеливаешься на устройство для удаления биологических отходов человеческого происхождения и в мгновение ока переместившись к нему применяешь Взрывной Удар Самопожертвования.

Ты взрываешься, разбивая унитаз на части.

 

=====>Жужатик: Взять новый уровень

Жужатик берет новый уровень - Самый Преданный Друг! Жужатик получает 10 тысяч единиц материи. К сожалению, посмертно! F, Жужатик.

 

=====>Итан: Быть спасенным

Верная смерть от, ни много ни мало, унитаза благополучно избегает тебя. Однако тебя не избегают последствия взрыва в непосредственной близости от твоей головы. Некоторые осколки попали в тебя. Ты даже не успеваешь понять, что произошло и отдать почести своему любимому дрону.

Теперь ты лежишь на полу без сознания с кровавой вмятиной на затылке. F?..

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Люди, при травмах головы нужно класть человека на спину навзничь, проверить дыхательные пути не сгибая шею и вызывать скорую

=====>ДА: Отдать почести

ДА не может отдать почести, потому что ДА вышла из строя.

 

=====>Гостья: Отдать почести

Земля тебе пухом, братишка...

 

=====>

Ты спрыгиваешь вниз.

 

=====>Гостья: Перенести хозяина в безопасное место

Ну, начнем с того, что безопасность в этом доме - понятие относительное. Мелкий тут так обустроился, что черту негде ступить: весь первый этаж - это одна большая мастерская, слившаяся с кухней.

Ты освобождаешь маленький стол от всякого хлама и кладешь на него малого. Потом тебе приходит мысль, что, возможно, тебе бы следовало положить его не на бок, а на грудь, и обработать рану. ...Окей, падажди ёмана, если удар пришелся по затылку, то положить надо на грудь, чтобы типа там кровь не вытекала... Бля, просто проверь уже.

 

=====>Гостья: Проконсультироваться

Ты достаешь свой ультра-тонкий навороченный смартфон и гуглишь первую помощь при травмах головы. Оказание медицинской помощи никогда не было твоей сильной стороной. Ты несколько раз перечитываешь инструкции и изучаешь картинки, пытаясь понять, что и как нужно делать. Ого, малой, да, кажись, у тебя перелом черепа. Ты проверяешь дыхание и с облегчением обнаруживаешь, что он дышит. Искусственное дыхание вообще не входило в твои планы на сегодня, и ты рада, что тебе не придется освобождать для этого место в списке дел. Все, что остается сделать, это перевязать ему голову. И, честно говоря, скорая помощь тут была бы эффективнее, однако малому нужно играть, а не лежать в больнице. Кто бы ни выронил унитаз прямо на него, он сделал это очень невовремя.

 

=====>Гостья: Перехватить управление

 

Ты прототипируешь кошку. Появляется… ты предполагаешь, что ее зовут БУСЯСПРАЙТ. Она одаривает тебя нечитаемым взглядом и сразу же подлетает к малому, словно полностью забывая о твоем присутствии. Тебя более чем устраивает такое отношение.

Ты переводишь взгляд на таймер: есть еще целых двадцать минут. Время расслабиться и пошариться по дому еще немного.

 

=====>

Странно, конечно, что его сервер-игрок куда-то внезапно подевался.

 

=====>Гостья: Пошариться

Ты не можешь пошариться, несмотря на то что у тебя есть такое желание, потому что команда сверху на самом деле не то, чем кажется! Настоящая команда спрятана внутри.

 

=====>Промотать назад

Это настоящая команда. Не в твоих силах ей сопротивляться, поэтому повествование переносится примерно на сорок минут назад.

 

=====>

Девушка стоит и смотрит на дом.  Кто это?? Как она вообще пролезла внутрь, оставшись незамеченной? Что за зверское устройство у нее в руке?

Ба! Да это же и есть наша Гостья!

 

=====>Гостья: Представиться

Твое время представляться еще не настало, имейте терпение; к тому же ты устала после длительного перелета. Кстати, если кто-то не уловил намека, ты была пилотом, и, да, у тебя есть собственный приватный джет. Человек может позволить себе немного капризов, не правда ли?

Итак, ты аккуратно проникаешь в дом, пользуясь своим необычным зонтом, как прикрытием. Твой зонт - сложный механизм, который позволяет тебе быть максимально незаметной. Если кто-то снова не понял, идея и сборка зонта принадлежит тебе, ага. Источником вдохновения послужил один японский гений.

 

=====>Гостья: Установить местоположение хозяина

С помощью своего смартфона ты узнаешь, что в данный момент хозяин дома находится в главном помещении. Он спит, но его маленький робот что-то печатает рядом на ноутбуке. Отлично.

 

=====>Гостья: Подняться в комнату хозяина

Второй этаж больше похож на квартиру-студию, и если на первом этаже малой очевидно работает, то здесь отдыхает. Пол на первом этаже весь покрыт сетью многочисленных проводов, некоторые из которых протянуты и сюда, однако ходьбе они не мешают. Здесь все еще царит небольшой беспорядок, однако, ты признаешь, он выглядит даже уютно.

После быстрого осмотра ты заключаешь, что здесь безопасно, и позволяешь себе расслабиться. Ну, что тут у нас?

 

=====>Гостья: Осматривать

Первым делом ты подходишь к огромной миске с конфетами и схапываешь целый кулак карамелек, которые затем отправляются в твой КАРМАН. После этого ты берешь еще одну конфетку, разворачиваешь фантик и довольно кладешь сладость в рот.

Малой знает толк в еде.

 

=====>Гостья: Продолжать осмотр

Комфортно-несобранная кровать с УЖАСНО мягким пледом. Ты не борешься с желанием грохнуться на плед и полежать несколько минут с раскинутыми руками, потому что зачем отказывать себе в халявном удобстве? Приятным бонусом ты достаешь еще одну конфету из кармана и отправляешь ее прямиком в рот. Бля, вот это рай. Ты думаешь окончить осмотр на этом.

 

=====>Гостья: Веди себя прилично

Да чё неприличного-то, ёмана. Просто протестила мягкость кровати. И осталась довольна.

 

=====>Гостья: Ты тут посетительница

Лан-лан, ты поднимаешься. Черт, только не говорите, что твоя черная куртка теперь вся в белой шерсти. Кошка малого линяет, как раковый больной на химиотерапии. Кстати, о ней.

 

=====>Гостья: Встретиться взглядом с кошкой

Кошка стоит на последней ступени лестницы, будто раздумывая, стоит ли ей войти.

Она смотрит на тебя.

А ты в ответ смотришь на нее.

Она не отрывает от тебя глаз.

Ты не моргаешь. 

Она все еще смотрит на тебя. Ты все еще смотришь на нее.

Она на тебя.

Ты на нее.

Так продолжается, пока кошке не надоедает, и она по-хозяйски вышагивает к своей большой перине в углу комнаты-студии, откуда продолжает следить за тобой.

 

=====>Гостья: Вспомнить

Зрительный контакт с кошкой напоминает тебе о настоящей цели твоего визита, чья важность измеряется в жизни будущей Вселенной. Так что, можно сказать, ты сюда не плюшками баловаться пришла.

Ты проверяешь свой КАРМАН. Вот он, ВАЖНЫЙ ПРЕДМЕТ. Ты достанешь его в саду малого, где много свободного места, желательно сперва познакомившись с малым, конечно, чтобы не вызвать никаких недоразумений. Но пока что он спит, а ты пока что все еще устала.

 

=====>Гостья: Осмотреть вещи малого

Раритетный VHS телевизор, от которого отходит несколько кабелей USB, игровая приставка, еще один ноутбук, книги по физике, роботостроению, астрономии, фигурки персонажей из аниме и вселенной Марвел, плакат с Gorillaz, который с годами потерял цвет. Ты подходишь к плакату. Он тебе нравится, у малого определенно есть вкус.

Тебе знакомы многие из его вещей, потому что именно ты их ему присылала на дни рождения. Правда, ты никогда не указывала контактную информацию, так что он, по твоим соображениям, не должен знать тебя.

 

=====>

А ты его должна знать.

 

=====>Гостья: Включить ноутбук

На твое удивление, вход в учетную запись не защищен паролем. Что ж, тебе это только на руку.

Ты устраиваешься поудобнее на пледе и съедаешь еще одну конфету. Затем открываешь ДостаньКореша и щелкаешь на рандомный КорешНик. Открывается Досталоглог.

 

=====>Гостья: Читать досталог

Ты выбираешь досталог за 25 августа.

 

\-- дресденскийАнахронизм [ДА] открыла чат MORT AUX VACHES!! --

дресденскийАнахронизм [ДА] пригласила торговцаРадостью [ТР]

дресденскийАнахронизм [ДА] пригласила воздушнуюЭйфорию [ВЭ]

ДА: господа на моих часах время пиздиться

ДА: ВЫ СО МНОЙ??

ТР: пардон муа а с кем мы собсна пиздимся

ДА: ЩАС СКАЖУ

ВЭ: ВУЛЕ ВУ КУШЕ АВЕК МУА

ВЭ: :DDDDD

ДА: ЕЛЛИ БЛЯТЬ ЭТО НЕСМЕШНАЯ ШУТКА

ВЭ: Но это все что я знаю по-французски! :р

ДА: ВОЗМУТИТЕЛЬНО

ДА: ИТАК ПАСАНЫ

ТР: и пацанессы

ДА: НЕ ПЕРЕБИВАЙ БЛЯТЬ

ТР: а не хотите посмотреть на мой кошачий коктейль?

ВЭ: ДА!!!!

ДА: Н Е Т

ТР: 

ТР: uwu

ВЭ: Какая вкусняшечка!!!! *облизывается*

ДА: ИТАН

ТР: тесто для запекания ^-^

ДА: ДЛЯ ЗАПЕКАНИЯ ТВОЕЙ ЖОПЫ БЛЯТЬ

ТР: смею заметить что в таком случае это будет лучшее фондю какое вообще было сотворено руками талантливейших мастеров французской кулинарии за всю историю существования этой страны

ДА: ФОНДЮ НЕ ЗАПЕКАЕТСЯ ИДИОТ

ДА: Я ВАС СЮДА НЕ ЗА ТЕМ ПОЗВАЛА

ВЭ: Но мы же пиздимся! :D

ДА: НЕ ПО ЭТОМУ ПОВОДУ ДОЛЖНЫ МЫ ПИЗДИТЬСЯ

ДА: и вообще не друг с другом

ДА: вы не заметили что здесьб кого то не хватает???

ТР: нашего милого прекрасного чарующего роскошного

ВЭ: АН!

ТР: :о элли но я говорил о милом прекрасном чарующем роскошном а не о жестком черством безжалостном устрашающем

ВЭ: АН тоже заслуживает любви! :р

ВЭ: Мы с ним слишком мало общаемся. ДА пригласи его сюда :D

ДА: НЕТ

ВЭ: И майка тоже!!

ДА: ТЫ ВИДИШЬ НАЗВАНИЕ ДАННОЙ БЕСЕДЫ?

ВЭ: морт аух вачес?

ВЭ: Я понятия не имею что это значит :D

ТР: корова смерть? *задумчивое лицо*

ДА: пацаны ну БЛЯ

ДА: это переводится СМЕРТЬ ЛЕГАВЫМ

ДА: и сегодня мы ПИЗДИМСЯ С ЛЕГАВЫМИ

ТР: ого

ТР: а им и невдомек! :)

ДА: не переживай итан они еще узнают

ДА: ;)

ТР: мне стало жутко

ДА: короч я сегодня копалась в дисках с фильмами которые остались от брательника

ДА: и нашла там кое что интересное

ДА: И У МЕНЯ ПОЯВИЛАСЬ ИДЕЯ

ВЭ: +w+

ДА: если они хотят быть нашими друзьями то пусть пройдут п о с в я щ е н и е и уже после этого мы решим одни ли они из нас и стоит ли их принимать

ТР: и для этого надо пиздиться?

ВЭ: Пусть доказывают свою преданность КРОВЬЮ И ПОТОМ!

ДА: ИМЕННО

ДА: крч мы будем давать им задания на проверку того насколько хорошие они друзья

ДА: и если они проиграют то мы штрафуем их

ВЭ: Это гениальная идея! а что мы с ними будем делать??

ДА: это я потом придумаю (ваши варианты приветствуются с откртыми объятиями)

ДА: первое задание суть в том чтобы проверить будут ли они на нашей стороне или против нас если случится восстание

ТР: кое кто определенно пересмотрел французских фильмов

ДА: я смотрела итальянский фильм выкуси

ДА: но про францию окей

ДА: В ОБЩЕМ

ДА: они будущие копы а вы все знаете что копы собой представляют!

ВЭ: Они едят пончики запивают кофе и рыдая стреляют в воздух!!

ТР: а еще они обожают вишневые пироги ;)

ДА: Н Е Т

ДА: я имею в виду настоящих копов как в жизни а не как в комедиях

ВЭ: Мне нравятся копы в комедиях з:

ВЭ: Я уверена что майк будет хорошим копом! как тот из типа крутых легавых.

ТР: ты имеешь в виду полненького или правильного?

ДА: РШШШШШЩЩЩХХ

ТР: не кипятись солнце ;)

ДА: НЕ СУЩЕСТВУЕТ ХОРОШИХ КОПОВ КАК СЛОЖНО ЭТО ПОНЯТЬ

ДА: ОНИ ВСЕ В КОНЦЕ КОНЦОВ ПРОТИВ НАС Н А Р О Д А

ДА: И КАКИМ БЫ ПРАВИЛЬНЫМ НИ БЫЛ МАЙК СЕЙЧАС ОН ТОЖЕ ПРОГНЕТСЯ

ДА: ОН ПРОГНЕТСЯ ПОТОМУ ЧТО ОН СЛИШКОМ МЯГКИЙ

ДА: А ЭТО ХУЙЛО С ДЛИННЫМ ИМЕНЕМ ВООБЩЕ ДРОЧИТ НА ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ СИЛЫ Я УВЕРЕНА

ДА: И ИМ БУДЕТ ПЛЕВАТЬ НА ТО ЧТО ВЫ ИХ ДРУЗЬЯ ОНИ ЗАКИНУТ ВАС В КЛЕТКУ ИЛИ ВООБЩЕ УБЬЮТ ПРОСТО ПОТОМУ ЧТО ОНИ СОБАКИ НЕСЧАСТНЫЕ НА ПОВОДКЕ ПРАВИТЕЛЬСТВА

ВЭ: Холли? я думаю ты преувеличиваешь…

ВЭ: Может они еще сто раз передумают кем им стать особенно майк. он часто говорит о том что не уверен кем он хочет быть.

ТР: к тому же у нас хорошая полиция в основном. твой аргумент мог бы сработать в другой стране

ДА: пиздеж

ДА: короче если не хотите испытать их то и ладно попутного ветра вам в сраку

ВЭ: Подожди я хочу!! звучит весело!

ДА: я знала что могу на тебя положиться

ТР: если опустить часть про недобросовестность некоторых лиц занимающих должности в полицейских органах то мне тоже интересно что ты задумала ;)

ДА: ЕЕ НЕЛЬЗЯ ОПУСТИТЬ в ней вся фишка

ВЭ: ФАК КОПС

ДА: В И Д Е Л

ТР: ладно мама анархия выдвигай свой план

ДА: с этого и надо было начинать

ДА: КОРОЧЕУ. нам нужно увидеть готовы ли они преступить закон ради дружбы

ТР: пх ты серьезно?

ДА: конечно!!! им все равно ниче не будет они несовершеннолетние а если что их папаши вытащат их тем более что у одного это и так коп а у второго

ДА: ну а в бате второго я прост не сомневаюсь

ДА: крч в том фильме герои пробежались по лувру за рекордное время а эти двое пусть добьются того чтобы их вызвали к директору когда мы пойдем в школу!! с фото-отчетами

ВЭ: УХУХУХУ но если они откажутся?? ДАВАЙ ПОСТАВИМ ИМ УЛЬТИМАТУМ

ВЭ: ВОЗЬМЕМ ИХ НА СЛАБО!

ДА: ТЫ ШАРИШ

 

=====>Гостья: Отвлечься

Ты дочитала только до половины, но тут уже долгое время мигает уведомление о том, что малого начал кто-то троллить. Ты решаешь наконец-таки открыть досталог и посмотреть на разговор в режиме реального времени.

Кстати, пока ты читала, кошка сбежала вниз, а потом, кажется, что-то взорвалось. В честь этого ты съедаешь еще одну конфету.

 

=====>Гостья: Читать досталог в режиме реального времени

 

\-- панацеяОтказчика [ПО] начала троллить торговцаРадостью [ТР] в 15:39 --

 

ПО: Тебе надо было просто позволить мне взять контроль.

ПО: Такая непоследовательность неприемлема.

ПО: Двое игроков все еще не согласились присоединиться к игре.

ПО: Критически важно, чтобы у вас все прошло гладко, как я описывала.

ПО: Теперь ты выбрал тактику не отвечать мне. Но я прекрасно вижу, чем ты занимаешься, и ты теряешь время.

ПО: И я еще думала, что это у меня плохая команда.

ПО: Я жду твоего ответа.

ПО: Твой лусус сейчас умрет.

ПО: Почему ты плачешь? Я же говорила тебе, что ты сможешь воскресить ее.

ТР: ну знаешь мое слабое человеческое сердце не выдержало такого потрясения ведь моя буся была мне как мать

ТР: как волчиха вскормила ромула и рема так же и она была мне как родительница

ТР: подруга дней моих суровых как писал в своей поэме великий поэт роберт бёрнс

ТР: и я уверен что меня ждет такое же великое будущее как и у ромула и рема ;)

ПО: Если ты не прекратишь паясничать, у тебя не будет никакого будущего.

ТР: эй ты тут тоже не без греха

ТР: твоя посылка все еще не пришла майку

ПО: Проблема не во мне. Но без ее содержимого даже не пытайтесь войти в Медиум.

ТР: кажется мы тогда не войдем ;)

ПО: Ждите до последнего. И во время ожидания уговори последнего оставшегося игрока присоединиться.

ТР: будет непросто

ПО: Я могу взять это на себя.

ТР: эй непросто не означает невозможно ;) я справлюсь с этим

ПО: Посмотрим. Я оставляю за собой право вмешаться, если посчитаю это нужным.

ТР: какая же ты властная

 

\-- панацеяОтказчика [ПО] прекратила троллить торговцаРадостью [ТР] в 16:23 --

 

=====>

О, так его кошку зовут Бусей.

…

Ты начинаешь бессовестно ржать себе в рукав (чтобы не спалиться), потому что это самое тупое имя для кошки.

...

Затем тебе приходит одна мысль, которая моментально лишает тебя покоя. Автоматически проверяя Карман, ты задаешься вопросом, а во что они играют?..

 

=====>Гостья: Проверить

Ты еще раз перечитываешь досталог с бирюзовокровным троллем. Сомнений быть не может, малой и остальные уже запустили игру. Но... какую? Неужели ты проебалась?

Ты обомлело проводишь ладонью по волосам.

 

=====>Гостья: Проверить еще раз

Где-то ты точно сохраняла, когда должен быть Важный День Рождения. Только где? Ты ищешь среди многочисленных заметок на своем смартфоне и вдруг понимаешь, что ты не сохраняла этот момент, потому что дата показалась тебе слишком легкой. Разве это было не 3 сентября?.. И ты специально вылетела так рано, чтобы точно успеть отдать малому правильную версию игры...

 

=====>Гостья: Осознать

Ты опоздала. Ты перепутала даты, и теперь малой и его команда играют в испорченную версию игры.

Нервная улыбка, словно удар тока, кривит твой рот. Ха-ха, чуваки, вы знаете, тут такое дело! Ржомба просто, вы ща уссытесь от смеха! Прикиньте, тут, это, ты перепутала даты - каково, а?

Ты падаешь обратно на мягкий плед и пялишься в потолок, где виднеются следы от огня.

 

=====>Гостья: Резюмировать

Со слов одного твоего любимого исполнителя, все летит в пизду)0

 

=====>

В таком случае ШТУКА в твоем Кармане теряет свой смысл, но ты все равно пронесешь ее в Медиум - на всякий случай. Зря, что ли, такую тяжесть таскала.

Приходя в себя после потрясения, ты листаешь досталоглоги и натыкаешься на интересный ник. Последнее сообщение датируется 29 августа.

 

=====>Гостья: Читать досталог за 29 августа

 

\-- небесныйКлинок [НК] начала троллить торговцаРадостью [ТР] --

 

НК: +ы передумал

ТР: ты все еще не переубедила меня

НК: меня удивляе+ ч+о мне вообще приходи+ся убежда+ь +ебя

ТР: меня удивляет что ты все еще пытаешься всучить мне эту игру. вот это целеустремленность ;)

НК: меня удивляе+ ч+о +ы выбрал себе имя +орговец радос+ью

НК: +ы не похож на +орговца радос+ью

ТР: а на кого же я похож тогда свет мой зеркальце

НК: на скеп+ичного клиен+а

НК: скажи +орговец радос+ью

НК: скажи на милос+ь

НК: разве +ы не похож на скеп+ичного клиен+а

ТР: ты не понимаешь одной простой вещи что когда ты торгуешь чем то таким желанным как радость то скептицизм это первое чем ты обрастаешь чтобы не остаться в дураках ;)

НК: но +ы не +оргуешь радос+ью

НК: +ы ничем не +оргуешь

НК: переименовывайся немедленно

ТР: встречное предложение предлагаю тебе переименоваться из небесного клинка в…

НК: ну

НК: проблемы с фан+азией?

ТР: (я выдерживаю драматическую паузу тш)

ТР: ...заигравшуюся школьницу

НК: хаха

НК: это должно меня оскорби+ь?

ТР: меня безусловно радует что твое новое имя не вызывает у тебя отторжения

НК: именно

НК: мое имя не вызывае+ у меня о++оржения

НК: мое происхождение не вызывае+ у меня о++оржения

ТР: чел ты начала нести бред

НК: +воя кровь

НК: она ведь вызывае+ у +ебя неприязнь

ТР: моя кровь с молоком и она бурлит как у сокола смелого пред боем

НК: +ы знаешь ч+о я имею в виду другое

НК: смо+ри

НК: сейчас +ы передумаешь

НК: и перес+анешь бы+ь скеп+ичным клиен+ом

ТР: что ж удачи тебе а на этом мои полномочия все приятно было поболтать

НК: но +ебе ведь любопытно услыша+ь ч+о по моему мнению зас+ави+ +ебя передума+ь разве не +ак

ТР: есть такое мудрое изречение про любопытство и кошку

НК: опя+ь +ы называешься не +ем к+о +ы ес+ь

НК: разве +ы кошка

ТР: да

ТР: мяу

НК: хаха смешной

НК: +ы и +ак погибнешь

НК: но если +ы согласишься на со+рудничес+во со мной +о +ы не умрешь зря

НК: +ы не будешь бесполезен если послушаешь меня

НК: и +ы сможешь верну+ь долги

ТР: ты либо идиотка либо реально серьезно принимаешь троллинг

ТР: в обоих случаях это плохие новости

НК: но И+ан разве э+о не +ы сейчас идио+

ТР: втф

НК: скажи разве э+о я идио+ка когда я знаю ч+о +вое имя Итан Кравченко

НК: ч+о у +ебя ес+ь с+аршая сес+ра

НК: ч+о она привезла +ебя сюда из далеких краев когда +ы был совсем маленькой личинкой

НК: ч+о она ос+авила +ебе лусуса кошку ч+обы +ы не скучал

НК: разве я идио+ка после всего э+ого?

ТР: стоооооой

ТР: так ты что моя сестра?

НК: ч+о

НК: не+

НК: мы с +обой не одной крови

ТР: нет реально ты моя сестра и как все старшие братья сестры ты просто прикалываешься надо мной

ТР: было отстойно сестричка я разочарован

ТР: и да не переживай я верну все то что задолжал тебе

НК: все ч+о мне нужно о+ +ебя э+о ч+обы +ы по+ес+ил мою игру

ТР: невероятно

ТР: наш первый разговор и ты прежде всего суешь мне в лицо какую то игру

ТР: так эгоистично с твоей стороны сестрица

НК: мы увидимся в игре

НК: я сейчас пришлю ее +ебе

НК: разошли ее своим друзьям ;)

ТР: ты хоть представляешь насколько это кринж

НК: насколько э+о кринж?

ТР: забудь

 

=====>

М-да, братец, ты даже понятия не имеешь, с кем имел дело. Но ты опоздала и уже ничего не можешь поделать.

Более того, твой брат - идиот. Принять ЕЕ за тебя? Только отбитый на такое способен. И в качестве вишенки на торте, они теперь играют в ЕЕ игру!

В честь этого ты с неуютным ощущением на сердце съедаешь конфету и смиренно вздыхаешь. Ты бы просто хотела жрать конфеты и гулять по миру, а не вот это вот все, разве ты так многого просишь?

 

=====>Промотать вперед

Затем происходят моменты, о которых мы уже читали. Сервер-игрок малого роняет на него унитаз, ты спрыгиваешь вниз, чтобы спасти его, однако он все еще без сознания, в которое его необходимо вернуть как можно быстрее. Что же делать?

 

 

 

 


End file.
